Game of Obsession
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Alex and Casey are happy in their lives together. They are happily dating, happily living together, happily in love, and all together happy with each other; which is what any couple would want right? But what happens when a mysterious road block spontaneously appears in their relationship? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I got this idea, and realized it just had to happen. Since I am almost done with Secrets That We Keep, this will be what will possibly be worked on with 'The Vow' since that one is moving a little slow due to idea issues. **

**Anyway, here's a little sneak preview to my upcoming story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any unoriginal character in this story. The originals are in fact mine. **

Casey groans as the sun shines brightly through the window and directly into her face. God, she can't even begin express how much she absolutely hates morning; especially Friday mornings.

Okay so that might be a little weird, considering people typically hate Monday mornings, but for Casey, the fault does in fact lie with Fridays. Her reason being that it is the end of the week so she's more tired than usual and its like a taunting day. A day that is almost the weekend but not quiet. All in all on Fridays she just wants to sleep; and that it is exactly what she does.

Trying to get away from the horrid sunrays, she shifts one of the pillows to block the light and she begins to fall back into the oh so peaceful slumber she once occupied.

She then feels the bed shift a little and it lets her know that her girlfriend is stirring from her own slumber. Which means that she's probably going to have to get up pretty soon.

"Casey what time is it…" Alex mumbles groggily, her voice still laced with sleep.

Casey cracks an eye open and moves to where she can just barely see that clock. She red numbers on the object look blurry and she can just barely make out what it says.

"8:45…" She grumbles before she drops her head back on to her pillow, not thinking anything at all about the given time.

Upon hearing what time it is, Alex's eyes snap open and she quickly sits up in bed, staring at her sleeping heap of a girlfriend.

"Eight forty- Casey! We were supposed to be at work an hour ago!" she shrieks as she scrambles out of bed and begins running around the room.

Casey groans again and covers her head with a pillow, not liking being disturbed by Alex's noise, or just being woken up in general.

"No work…Casey sleep." she mumbles out, her words muffled by the pillows.

Alex huffs and stalks over to the bed before she violently yanks to covers and pillows off of Casey.

"Casey get up, we are almost and a half late! Why didn't the alarm go off?!"

Casey slowly sits up and yawns greatly before trying to remember whether or not she set their alarm before they went to bed.

"Um…I guess I forgot to set it?"

"You forgot to set it…" Alex repeats.

Casey smiles nervously and shrugs. "Oops?"

Alex groans loudly as she stalks away and begins to quickly throw her things together.

"I cannot believe that we are over an hour late, and I can't believe that YOU forgot to set the alarm. I still need to shower then I have to dry my hair. I was planning on getting gas this morning but obviously that is not happening because I have a meeting with Liz at…nine thirty." She rambles off as she realizes that Casey is still trying to wake up.

"Casey are you seriously still sitting in bed?! Maybe you didn't hear me the first time…WE. ARE. LATE. Get out of bed, go take a shower in the other bathroom, and get your stuff together. We are taking your car this morning because I need gas and I really don't have time to stop. Get up!" she says one last time before disappearing into the bathroom.

Casey groans again and rubs the sleep from her eyes. She glances at the clock once more and realizes that its nine minutes until nine o clock. And low and behold ladies and gentlemen, the reason that Casey Novak hates Friday mornings.

About fifteen minutes later, Casey all but sluggishly makes her way downstairs only to be met with Alex tapping her foot and continuously checking her watch.

It will never cease to amaze her how the blonde is able to do the impossible and become absolutely flawless in less than twenty minutes. Obviously if you look up time management in the dictionary you are bound to find a picture of Alex Cabot next to it.

"Are you ready, because we really need to go. I'm already going to be late for my meeting." Alex sighs for she hates being late to anything.

Casey nods and gives her girlfriend a peck on the lips as if to ease her tension. Obviously it does the trick for she feels Alex relax into the kiss but not to relaxed as to make them even later than they already are.

"I'm ready. And you worry to much." Casey says as she retrieves her car keys from the counter and makes her way to the door.

Alex sighs and follows, once again checking the time. Well, at least the morning can't get any more worse than it already is right?

"You have got to be freaking kidding me." Alex nearly shouts as she heavily rests her head against the passenger side window. Of course they would get stuck in traffic, because that's what always happens whenever Alex needs to be somewhere.

Casey taps her fingers against the steering wheel, realizing that they probably haven't moved at all for the past five minutes; and she knows for a fact that Alex is fuming because of it.

"We aren't moving…" she mutters out loud.

"Well no shit…Thank you for stating the obvious. It's your fault that we're late anyway." Alex retorts quickly, but quickly regrets it.

Casey grips the steering wheel tighter as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I already told you I was sorry…" she mumbles irritably.

"I know…and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just hate being late. I was supposed to be there…fifteen minutes ago, but it's not your fault. I'm sorry." she apologies. She's about to say more when her cell phone starts ringing.

"Hello…" she says curtly.

"You are laaaaaate…" Abbie says in a singsong voice only causing Alex to roll her eyes.

"Yes Abigail, I am well aware that I am late."

"Hey, don't go dropping full name bombs _Alexandra_, I was just saying. Did you forget our little meeting that we have with Liz this morning? You know, the meeting that was supposed to have started almost twenty minutes ago?"

"No I didn't forget I just…our alarm didn't go off this morning and now we're stuck in traffic. How mad is Liz?" Alex questions nervously knowing the DA is mad, its just a matter of how mad is she.

"She's pretty pissed. I mean, she came to work pissed and I think you being late isn't helping. I mean, she already gave me the 'wasting her time' speech and I'm the one that was here. How close are you?" Abbie questions.

Alex rests her head against the window and groans once again. "I probably ten minutes, but this traffic…"

"Is not moving…" Casey finishes off as they still remain stationary in the same spot.

Abbie shifts the phone against her ear and peers back into the meeting room where Liz is pacing and mumbling to herself.

"Well you better find a way to get here because the boss looks like she's about to blow her top. I can't stall for you, forever. You just better be ready when ever you do get here."

Alex huffs and mutters a quick goodbye before she ends to phone call. She all but tosses her phone back into her purse before she sticks her head out the window to see the intensity of the traffic build up.

"I can't do this…I'm walking." She mutters quickly as unbuckles her seatbelt, slips on her blazer, and begins gathering her stuff together.

Casey's eyes widen as she turns to her girlfriend who is obviously dead set on walking.

"Alex do you really want to walk that far in heels? Don't you think it'd be better to just sit here?" she questions trying to rationalize.

Alex shakes her head and leans across the consol before she quickly pecks Casey on the lips.

"I can't. I'm late. I'll see you at work okay?" she rambles before quickly getting out of the car.

"Alex wait!"

Casey rolls down the window and tries to call after her only to realize that its too late and she's too far away. She sighs and rests her head against the steering wheel.

"It looks like rain…"

* * *

Alex flies down the sidewalk in record time and she is probably less than a block away from the DA's office when the sky decides to open up and it begins pouring down sheets of rain.

She swears loudly earning her several looks from the people around her. She curses everything and anything that is in charge of the rain as she angrily makes her way to work.

A few minutes later she steps through the door of the office, angry and soaking wet.

"Uh…good morning Miss Cabot." Linda, the front desk secretary greets slowly. She doesn't need to know that she shouldn't strike conversation with the angry blonde who does nothing but utter a quick 'Morning' before she makes her way to the elevator.

Alex taps her foot impatiently in the elevator as it seems like its slowly creeping its way to her desired floor. When the bell dings, she flies out of the lift as soon as the doors crack open just enough for her to get through. She makes her way quickly down the hall only to almost literally run into Serena.

Serena takes one look at her soaking wet best friend who is red with probably both anger and embarrassment, with her blonde hair practically stuck to her head in soaked strands.

"You look like a wet puppy." The shorter blonde snorts trying and failing to hold in her laughter. She recoils however when she swears that she hears Alex growl in response.

"Right well…I'll just go…" She concludes shifting uncomfortably away from the glaring attorney.

Alex huffs loudly and continues to stalk down the hallway towards her office, but she thankfully runs into her assistant, Jennifer.

"Oh you're here! Um…I have been told to inform you that as soon as you got here you need to make your way to the conference room." Jennifer says nervously as she knows how upset Liz is.

Alex sighs and nearly slips on the puddle of water that her soaking wet cloths have created.

"Right…I'll be right there as soon as I change and…"

"You don't have a spare suit in your office…you used it last week remember?" Jennifer informs her.

Alex curses loudly once again only to earn her looks from several interns, attorneys, and secretaries.

"Fine…can you take my purse to my office." Alex mumbles as Jennifer takes her purse and she makes her way to the conference room.

Abbie snorts when she sees a soaking wet Alex appear in the doorway of the conference room. It takes everything within her to not burst out laughing in hysterics.

Alex enters the room and plops down in the seat next to Abbie, sending the brunette a hard glare, but not as nearly as hard as the glare that Liz is giving her.

"Glad you could finally join us, Alexandra." Liz says firmly putting emphasis on the word 'finally'. "You were not aware of our weather forecasts I see…"

"No…I was not…and I deeply apologize for being late. It was impossible to get out of the house this morning…" Alex apologizes.

Liz hums and glances at her watch. "Our meeting was supposed to have started…"

"Thirty minutes ago…" Abbie mutters as she still tries to keep from laughing at Alex who is blushing furiously.

Before anything else is said Liz speaks up and pulls her stack of papers into a stack. "Right. So shall we begin then?"

Fifteen minutes later, a very dry Casey makes it to her office. She feels horrible for being the cause of them being late to work, and she feels even worse knowing that Alex is going to get a pretty big ass chewing for being late to her meeting.

She dumps her things on the couch in her office, and plops down in her chair before she rests her head heavily on her desk.

"Rough morning?" says a voice from the doorway. Casey looks up and notices Alex's assistant entering her office.

Jennifer is a relatively nice person, though she does have a few flirtatious tendencies that Casey is completely oblivious to.

"I…yeah. I sorta forgot to set the alarm last night and it made Alex late for her meeting." Casey explains lamely.

Jennifer hums and leans against the corner of the desk. "She seemed pretty mad when she came in this morning, and Liz was pretty pissed that she was late. Not to mention she's soaking wet with out a change of clothes."

"Yeah I know…she sort of yelled at me in the car about it…I can only imagine what she's going to do to me when she gets out of her meeting."

Jennifer frowns and straightens up at Casey's dismissive comment. "She shouldn't do that. It isn't your fault that you accidentally forgot to set the alarm. You work way too hard, so you definitely deserve the sleep. She seems to yell at you a lot…"

Casey shakes her head and runs a hand through her long red locks. "Nah, that's just Alex being Alex. She's just…like that I guess. You learn to get used to it."

"Well she shouldn't yell at you the way she does. You're way too good to her." Jennifer says as she places her hand on top of Casey's. "You know if you ever need to talk about anything you can come to me."

Casey smiles at the blonde and nods her head. "Thanks Jen…"

Jennifer's smile widens as she gives the redhead's hand a squeeze. "Well you probably have a lot of work to do. So I'll get going. Back to being your girlfriend's slave." She says grinning. Her grin quickly forming into a scowl as she turns her back to Casey and exits the room.

Casey laughs at Jennifer's joke, only completely oblivious to the fact that Jennifer was only joking to humor her. That she was in fact serious. Casey is also completely oblivious to Jennifer's fascination with her, and the blonde assistant's utter distaste for her girlfriend.

**Hope you guys like this little preview. Hope you look forward to the actual story. Leave a review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No guys, I would never have Jennifer rape Casey or anything. This story is meant to be suspenseful and that would make it too angsty and depressing. Also DustyMonkey wrote that and their writing skills are far greater than my own so I could never pull it off even if I wanted to. Plus I would never take another writer's idea.**

**Anyway, I am putting in a large warning for you guys on this chapter. I really have an interesting plot for this story set up but to get to that plot I had to have our favorite red haired attorney make a little bit of a big mistake. **

**I know that you guys are touchy when it comes to Casey being with anyone other than Alex, but accidents do happen right? So in conclusion, I think you should skip this chapter if you so feel the need to. I don't want any heat coming from this, because I really don't think that would be fair and I **_**really **_**want you guys to give this story a chance. **

Alex grumbles to herself as she exits the conference room literally an hour later. She angrily makes her way back to her office, not only completely and utterly embarrassed that Liz yelled at her and berated her, but that Liz yelled at her and berated her in front of Abbie.

She opens her door and slams it, surprising herself that she didn't break the glass with the force that she slammed it with. She starts to make her way over to her chair but instead opts for collapsing on the couch instead. It isn't even noon yet, and she's already having the day from hell.

"What…" she shouts venomously as she hears a tentative knock on her door. Liz be damned, she simply doesn't care who is at the door; she just doesn't want to deal with people.

Alex lifts her head to find her girlfriend standing nervously in the doorway holding a change of clothes on a hanger.

"I um…heard that you got wet so I…went home and brought you some clothes back. The traffic wasn't as bad so I was able to make it back pretty quickly. I just thought it was the least I could do since I…um…made you late." Casey explains softly.

Alex sighs and smiles as she beckons for Casey to enter and close the door. It's almost as if she has taken three steps into the room before Alex pulls her down on to the couch and crashes their lips together.

What was supposed to be one passionate kiss soon evolves into an impromptu make out session that consists of dueling tongues and roaming hands. A make out session that leaves both women panting and breathless when they separate.

"I love you so much you know that…" Alex whispers as she rests her head on Casey's shoulder. "I'm sorry I was so angry with you this morning. It really wasn't your fault."

Casey kisses the blonde's head and rubs soothing circles on her back. "I understand that you've been stressed a lot lately. I should have been more considerate of your time."

Alex hums contently and lets herself relax for the first time that morning. "Can you just hold me for a little while?"

"I can do that…but you should probably go change so you don't catch pneumonia in these wet clothes." Casey says scooting back and handing over the change of clothes.

Alex smirks and stands up as she begins to unbutton her shirt, slowly working the buttons out of their loops.

"Why should I go change when I could change right here?" she says seductively as she drops the wet article of clothing to the floor.

Casey feels her throat go dry at the spontaneous strip tease. She knows that this is something that they should definitely not be doing at work, but it's also something that she most definitely cannot find the words to tell Alex to stop.

"I…I suppose you could change in here." she stutters out as Alex shimmies out of her wet skirt, leaving her in only matching black lace bra and panty set and her heels. Of course, leave it to Alex to wear sexy lingerie to work.

"Do you like what you see, Counselor?" Alex questions as she teasingly settles onto Casey's lap. She wraps her arms around the redhead's neck and brings their lips together in another deep kiss.

Serena casually walks down the hall towards Alex's office for she has to alert her of the fact that Liz is looking for her…again. None of the attorneys know why, but Liz seems to be in a less than pleased mood; and its wreaking hell on all of them.

She rounds the last corner and she grasps the handle and pushes open the door, stopping frozen in her tracks at what she sees.

"Oh my god!" she shrieks as she quickly closes the door once again.

Alex quickly scrambles out of Casey's lap and begins to dress herself in the dry clothing.

"Jesus Serena, don't you know how to knock!?" she shouts as she quickly slips on her skirt and starts buttoning the shirt.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know I needed to! This usually doesn't happen!" Serena stammers out as she tries to erase the image of her best friend in her underwear making out with her girlfriend.

"Can I come in now?" she questions skeptically receiving a sharp yeah from Alex on the other side of the door.

Slowly, Serena cracks open the door to find Alex now sitting at her desk and Casey still sitting ramrod rigid on the couch. Both of them are red as tomatoes at being walked in on.

"I…uh…Alex…Liz uh…she…um…is looking…needs…to see you…" She stutters once more, averting her eyes to the floor because she can't bring herself to look at either of her friends.

"Right…I'll…go find her." Alex says awkwardly as Serena needs no more of an invitation to close the door and nearly sprint down the hallway.

Alex turns back to Casey who is sitting stock still on the couch, staring wide eyed at the wall in front of her. It's as if she's lost in space, and part of her must shamefully admit that she resents Serena for interrupting them.

"We should…probably never do that again." Alex says as she sweeps her wet clothes of off the floor and begins to fold them neatly.

Casey swallows thickly and turns her head towards Alex. "Even if we're in a situation where I am extremely horny and we literally have not had sex in almost a month…?" She questions flatly.

Alex slightly blushes at how crude and blunt Casey tends to become when she's turned on and sexually frustrated.

She sighs, however, when she realizes that Casey is right. They really haven't been intimate, in that way, with each other in nearly a month. Things at work just seem to bombard them all at once leaving both of them either super busy, extremely exhausted, or a cryptic combination of both.

"Honey, I know…but with how work is right now, you should understand how occupied we are…" Alex states sadly.

Casey sighs and stands before she wraps her arms around her girlfriend and rests her head on her shoulder.

"I know…I just miss you. It's almost like we never spend any time together, especially intimately. Sometimes I just wonder, if we're doing okay."

Alex hums and pressures her lips to Casey's in a reassuring kiss. "We're fine baby; I promise. This weekend, I'm sure we'll find some time to spend together. But I was serious when I said we shouldn't have sex in here." she concludes jokingly when she feels Casey's hands roaming under her shirt.

"You think we've traumatized Serena long enough to last her a life time?" Casey questions humorously.

"She'll be fine. That's why they invented knocking. Now I have to go see what Liz wants before she has my head again…I'll see you later?"

Casey nods and watches as Alex hastily leaves her office in search of their fuming boss. She sighs heavily when she realizes that this means that she actually has to start working.

* * *

Jennifer stares at the tiny little blue pills for a long moment before she empties them out of the 'Friday' slot of her medication organizer. She then secretes the pills into a small plastic baggie that she quickly shoves back into the bottom drawer of her desk.

She takes several deep breathes and jumps slightly when she hears Alex speaking to her out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…" Alex apologizes.

Jennifer takes another deep breath before she opens her eyes and places a smile upon her features.

"Its fine…can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, actually I was wondering if you've organized my schedule for next week."

Jennifer internally scowls as she searches her desk for the personal print out that she's made for Alex. Honestly, she can't figure out for the life of her why Alex just can't do it herself. If she can send serial rapists to prison for life, surely she can put organize her own schedule.

She slightly becomes irritated when she realizes that she's misplaced the print out and that she's going to have to go log into her laptop to reprint it.

"I'm sorry…I can't find it and I'm going to have to print it again. But I can get it to you before you leave for the day." She says, her discouraged tone deviating from her enraged feelings.

"Okay, that would be great. Also, do I have any messages?" Alex asks.

Jennifer begins rifling through the papers on her desk once more until she finds a small post it that she scribbled everything on. She quickly glances over it before handing it to Alex who glances over it as well.

"Hm…you can call Olivia back and tell her that she can just bring the file by my office, and you can pass on the message to Abbie reminding her about that email she needs to forward me. Also, I have a meeting that has been scheduled for Tuesday of next week so if you could enter that into my schedule that would be great."

Jennifer nods her head as she scribbles down everything that she needs to do. Before Alex can walk off she asks her a question.

"Hey um…actually, I was wondering if I could have a couple of days off next week…" she inquires hopefully.

The attorney raises her eyebrows as if to question her assistant's reasons for needing time off. Of course she realizes that everyone does need their time off, but to need it right now when they're in the middle of a work overload crisis?

"…okay can you tell me why? I really need you here Jen, and without you I promise that I'm not going to get anything done."

Jennifer sighs and she deflates a little in her chair. She should have know that asking for time off would be completely pointless; especially considering who her boss is.

"Right…I'm sorry." she mumbles indignantly.

Alex sighs and runs her fingers through her hair; a habit that she's had for years and years of thinking.

"How about if I give you Thursday and Friday?" she offers, feeling slightly bad for working Jennifer to hard.

"That would be great, thank you." Jennifer smiles. Her smile fades and she rolls her eyes once she's sure that Alex is gone and out of respective distance. She sighs heavily as she opens her laptop and begins plugging the new things into Alex's schedule. Everyday she swears that she's working for the devil.

**Later That Evening **

"Casey, I think I'm going to call a cab and head home. I'm not feeling to well." Alex says stepping into Casey's office.

Casey looks up from her laptop and notices Alex does seem a little paler than usual. She motions for the blonde to come closer and she places a hand on Alex's forehead to check her temperature.

"You feel a little warm, so you probably have a fever. I can finish this some other time and I'll take you home." She says typing out a few more things on her computer.

"No it's fine. I can just call a cab." Alex protests not wanting to drag Casey away from her work.

Casey stares at Alex for a moment before she sighs and realizes that she isn't going to win the argument with Alex.

"Fine…but when I get home I can start the dangerous quest of taking care of you. Just go home and try to get some rest alright? No work, no strenuous activities; just rest." Casey informs strictly.

Alex rolls her eyes and nods her head. "Yes mom."

Casey grins and blows her girlfriend a kiss before she turns back to finish her work as Alex smiles and rolls her eyes again before making her own departure.

Probably an hour or so later, Casey closes her laptop and rests her head in her hands from exhaustion. Now she understands exactly why she forgot to set the alarm that moment.

Her hopes of spending any time with Alex quickly deteriorate as she realizes that it's going to be a damn near impossible weekend with the blonde being sick. Casey has learned from several past occasions that a sick Alex is never a happy Alex.

She shoves her laptop in its case and quickly puts her things together in her efforts to just get out of the office for the weekend. Once in the parking garage, she quickly tosses her stuff into the backseat and lets her head rest against the steering wheel for a moment.

Soon, she pulls out of the garage, but instead of driving straight home, she makes her way to a local bar. For some reason she's in desperate need of a quick drink, and for some reason, she doesn't want to pass up that urge.

Once at the bar, one quick drink soon turns into two, which turns into four which turns into five and a very intoxicated Casey.

She stirs the straw of her drink absentmindedly thinking of anything and everything that comes to mind. In the back of her mind she knows that she should have quit four drinks ago, but something tells her that she needs to keep going.

"Casey?"

Casey turns her head at her name being called and she finds Jennifer sliding onto the barstool next to her.

"hey Jen." She slurs miserably. "What're…you doin' here?"

Jennifer raises her eyebrows, immediately alerted of Casey's intoxication.

"Well, I came here to have a drink, but I saw you and thought I'd come say hi. I see that you've um…have that all taken care of."

Casey giggles drunkenly and takes another long sip of the clear liquid in her glass. She can't remember the last time that it was that she got drunk…but then again, she can't really think straight at the moment anyway.

"Yup! I needa…needed a drunk too. But I'm not drunk though!" she announces proudly.

Jennifer chuckles and shakes her head at the obviously wasted attorney. "Does Alex know that you're here getting drunk?"

"NOPE! She's at home…probably sleepin." Casey responds at which Jennifer hums and nods her head.

"I should go though so she don't…so she don't get mad…have you see her mad? Whoo! Let me tell ya…it's like…it's like…well it's like Alex whenever she's mad." Casey slurs as she attempts to stand.

Jennifer quickly stands up and catches the stumbling lawyer who obviously can't even see straight.

"You are way to drunk to drive…and maybe you shouldn't go home and wake Alex up if she's sleeping already. You can crash at my place."

Casey who is too drunk to protest agrees, her decision making being blurred and drowned in alcohol. She slides her cell phone into her pocket, and allows Jennifer to help her out into the parking lot.

The two make it back to Jennifer's apartment and are sitting on the couch talking and laughing about the things that go on at work, their personal lives, and such. They had been talking for probably forty five minutes when Jennifer suddenly leans over and kisses Casey on the lips.

Casey's eyes widen in shock and she quickly shoves the blonde away from her. "Jennifer what the hell."

"Oh Casey, I'm sorry…it's just that I've wanted to do that for a long time. That's all." Jennifer says sadly as she absentmindedly twirls a strand of her hair around her finger.

"I-I can't do this…I have an amazingly loving girlfriend and I couldn't do this to her. I should go."

"Casey don't! You're drunk, and don't tell me you've never thought about me this way. The 'innocent' flirting between us I know isn't just 'nothing'."

Casey quickly shakes her head. "I don't…I can't just-" she begins but is cut off by Jennifer's lips on her again.

"Tell me this isn't what you want." Jennifer whispers huskily.

Casey is unable to form words as she feels Jennifer kiss her yet again. She isn't intentionally responding to the kiss, and if she was in her right mind, she most definitely wouldn't be.

It has felt like forever since she and Alex had gotten intimate with each other and the sexual tension and frustration is eating her alive. But at the same time this is wrong. It would hurt Alex if she ever found out. But she wouldn't find out.

Once again being over come by her alcohol induced mind, Casey finds herself unable to win the internal battle that she's having with her conscience.

**If anyone actually read this, please don't give up on this and jump straight to conclusions on what will happen. Please give this story a chance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope none of you have given up on me and this story. Continue reading? **

It's early the next morning when Casey stirs awake from her sleep. She squints and rubs at her eyes as she realizes that she's in an unfamiliar place, and she doesn't remember anything pertaining to the night before.

She turns next to her taking note of a sleeping Jennifer, and their clothes strewn randomly about the room. _'Oh fucking shit, what the hell have I done…' _

Quickly easing out of the bed, Casey quickly redresses as quietly as possible without waking the sleeping blonde. She gathers her cell phone and her jacket before she quickly exits the apartment to hail a cab back to the bar to pick up her car.

She utters several streams of profanities as she makes the drive of shame back to her house, wondering how the hell she's going to face Alex. She doesn't even remember what happened last night with Jennifer but judging how they woke up, she knows that it defiantly isn't something that she's proud of.

Casey unlocks the door to her home and quietly slips inside before she closes it and redoes the locks. She sighs quietly as she makes her way to the couch and collapses onto it and props her feet on the coffee table.

Over and over in her mind she continues to scream at the horrible thing that she's done. How could she do this?

After a few minutes and Casey has just started to doze off to sleep, she startles awake when she feels something, or rather someone drape a blanket over her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" Alex says softly, her voice thick and raspy signifying her illness.

Casey rubs her eyes and sits up despite the room taking a spin and her pounding headache. "No…it's fine…" she mumbles in response.

"I tried calling you last night, I was worried. Where were you?"

"I was…I went out and had a few too many, so I just crashed at a friend's house. You're sick and me being here drunk wouldn't have helped the situation." Casey explains shamefully averting her eyes to anything else in the room other than the woman she feels like she doesn't deserve.

Alex hums which turns into a fit of coughing that nearly brings tears to her eyes. She can't remember the last time she's ever felt so sick.

"You…you need to lie down." Casey says standing and quickly swallowing the thick wave of nausea that hit her. "What all is wrong with you?"

"My head is killing me, I can't breath, I have this horrible cough, my throat hurts, and I'm sore everywhere." Alex lists off as they make their way to the bedroom.

Casey sighs and digs around for something in the nightstand drawer. She quickly produces the thermometer and holds it over Alex's lips. "Open your mouth."

Alex reluctantly complies and takes the cold object in her mouth, making a face of disgust seeing as she has always hated the thermometer.

The thermometer beeps and Casey removes it so she can examine the tiny black numberings on the object.

"You're running a hundred degree fever. Which means you're contagious and you probably have the flu. It also means that you have to stay in bed all weekend so we can get rid of it."

Alex scowls and sinks discouragingly into the bed. Not that she wants to get up and do jumping jacks or anything, she just doesn't like the idea of being restricted to her bed for the entire weekend.

"I'm, I'm going to go to the store and get some things that you'll need. If you need anything, call me." Casey says as she quickly stands and prepares to leave. She stops when she feels Alex's hand grasp her own.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I love you." Alex whispers sincerely.

Casey forces a smile as the simple sentence of endearment breaks her heart. Unable to respond she simply settles on squeezing Alex's hand and proceeding to prepare herself for the long day at hand.

After she steps out of a quick shower and changes, Casey notices that Alex has already fallen back asleep. She assumes that it's because of the extensive fatigue that comes along with the illness.

She sighs heavily and makes her way down stairs where she leans against the counter for a long moment. She can't shake the heavy block of guilt that is sitting in the pit of her stomach and the feeling makes her feel like she wants to throw up.

She knows that she shouldn't have gotten drunk last night. She had originally just wanted one drink that would ease her frustrations of her work and personal life, but one soon quickly turned into five and she found herself to be highly intoxicated.

Then there's the fact of Jennifer. She can't remember whether or not Jennifer was drunk as well, and she has no basis to go on whether it was just a drunken mistake on their part; she just doesn't know.

Casey feels that the whole situation is entirely her fault. She knows that even if she was drunk that she should have been in her right mind enough to know that she would never do something like that to Alex. She didn't do it intentionally, but that doesn't erase the fact that she still cheated.

Sighing, she gets snatches her keys off the counter before she leaves and force herself out into society when all she wants to do is break down at how big of a mistake she's made.

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

Jennifer awakens and hums contently even as she realizes that the other half of her bed is empty. She had expected Casey to leave, there's no doubt about that, part of her just wishes that she hadn't left so soon.

She rolls over and inhales the pillows that still smell like Casey. She smiles to herself as she inhales the scent of Casey's hair shampoo yet again and she feels no sense of regret.

They sex from the night before had been amazing to her, even if Casey was just a little over the legal limit. If she had wanted it to stop, then she most definitely could have stopped it so there is no arguing that everything that had done the night before was consensual.

Jennifer's content smile fades as she starts to think of her boss, who just so happens to be Casey's girlfriend, who also just so happens to be the bane of her existence.

Ever since she started as Alex's assistant, she's never particularly like the blonde attorney. She finds Alex to be very demanding and needy and is 'always too busy' to do the simple things on her own.

Yeah, of course that is her job as an assistant but that doesn't mean that she has to do every single thing that Alex is more than capable of doing herself. She just feels like she deserves far more than being a manipulated monkey why Alex goes out and plays big shot lawyer. It simply isn't fair.

Then there's Casey. Jennifer feels like Casey deserves so much more than she's getting with Alex and she can't understand why the redhead doesn't realize it. She knows that she could be a far better girlfriend than Alex ever could, and she hates having to sit back and watch Casey settle.

Gritting her teeth in anger, Jennifer rolls out of bed and slips on a robe. She swiftly makes her way over to the farthest corner of her bedroom.

Once there, she picks her laptop up from the chair and cuts the recording feed from the camera. She then carries her laptop over to her bed where she plops down and begins editing the video from the night before.

Jennifer smiles as she visually relives the night that she had with Casey and she cuts out the feed of what she has just done that morning, stopping it right around the time where they had both fallen asleep.

She then saves the new file into a secluded folder on her computer before she opens the internet and logs into an email. She drags the video file to the email composition page and types in an email address into the 'Send to' bar.

With the cursor hovering over the send key, she laughs to herself as she thinks about everything that's on her mind.

"Oops…" she says sarcastically as she presses the enter key, sending out the email to those three addresses.

**My plan for this is suspense and drama, I hope I'm delivering that well. I mean, a story can have that right? Give it a chance? Leave a review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Glad that you guys have stuck around! Hope you continue!**

"Why…god why am I such an idiot!" Casey shouts in the middle of the medicine isle in the grocery store.

"Well there could be several different answers to that question."

The voice to her left says which causes her to jump as she wasn't expecting any response to the rhetorical question. She quickly turns towards Abbie and makes a face of disgust.

"Thank you for scaring me half to death…"

Abbie grins and shrugs her shoulders. "Just another thing I can now cross off my bucket list. But in all seriousness, why are you shouting like a mad woman in the middle of the grocery store?"

Casey sighs heavily and contemplates telling her best friend the truth about what happened. She wants to and she would like to think that Abbie wouldn't judge but a large part of her is afraid of what the brunette would say, so she decides that she'd rather not.

"Alex is sick…and I don't know what kind of medicine to get her." she mumbles lamely .Well at least it isn't a complete lie seeing as she really doesn't know.

Abbie raises her eyebrows amusedly and steps next to Casey to examine the multiple bottles of medication on the shelves.

"What does she have?" she asks as she starts reading labels.

Casey runs a frustrated hand through her hair and makes a noise that is a cross between a whine and a groan. "I don't know. I think it's probably the flu. She says she's achy and her throat hurts…and she sounds freaking horrible. Those are flu symptoms right?"

Abbie chuckles as she starts reading off the contents of the label on a bottle. "Helps flu like symptoms, sore throats, and if you sound freaking horrible. I think this is your medicine right here."

Casey rolls her eyes and smacks Abbie before she takes the bottle of medicine. She's concluded that the reason that she and Abbie get along so well and are practically best friend's is because of their shared personalities.

They're alike in so many ways and a couple of those ways are their sarcastic tendencies and their sense of humor. More often than not, with most of the things Abbie says, Casey is positive that she herself would say it at some point and vise versa.

Thus the reasons that they are best friends. Although if you add Olivia to the mix that brings up a whole different subject on the trio and what all they can and will most likely get into. But that is a story that'll be explored at a later date.

"Hey…red riding hood, you alright?" Abbie asks noticing that her friend has spaced out.

No. "Yeah I'm…I'm fine, just tired that's all." Casey responds. "I should probably head home and get these things to Alex…"

"Awwwww taking care of your lady when she's sick, you're such a good girlfriend. Whenever Serena's sick I try to stay out of the house as long as possible. She's mean as hell when she's sick, it's actually pretty terrifying. Anyway, I'll let you get home; tell Alex to feel better for me."

Even after Abbie has walked off, her words still ring heavily in Casey's ears. "You're such a good girlfriend."

'_No I'm not. I'm a horrible girlfriend who is so fucking stupid and has made a huge fucking mistake. Oh god, I can't tell Alex this. It'll crush her.'_

* * *

Alex slowly cracks her eyes open when she feels a cool hand on her blazing forehead. She actually thinks that she feels worse than she did when she first fell asleep, and that's never a good sign.

She moans in pain as she feels like her limbs have a thousand pound weights sitting on them.

"Casey I feel…horrible…" she croaks and lets out a sneeze a few seconds later.

"I know baby…I got something for you to take." Casey says as she starts reading the directions on the Theraflu, which makes Alex's eyes bug out of her head.

"I am not taking that. Why didn't you get pills?" She questions voicing her disgust for liquid medicine.

Casey sighs and pours the allotted amount of the burgundy liquid in the cup. "Because this is what they had…and it'll make you feel better."

Alex narrows her eyes before she ducks her head under the comforter, disappearing from sight and succeeding in slightly annoying Casey.

"Alex seriously…"

"No…I refuse. I am not a child."

"You're acting like one…will you just take it? It's what they had and it'll be a lot easier on your throat."

"…No." is the muffled reply from beneath the blankets.

Casey pinches the bridge of her knows and sighs yet again. "Fine…then I'll just take you to the doctor."

"NO…! I hate the doctor!" Alex protests even though she is still beneath the blankets.

"Then take the medicine!" Casey counters, surprised at how much of a child Alex can be when she's sick.

Slowly, a head of blonde pokes out from under the comforter and Casey is soon met with a pair of glowering blue eyes. Alex then sits up and takes the cup from Casey's outstretched hand, glaring at the medication as if it is at fault for her sickness.

Alex quickly downs the contents of the cup and makes a face of disgust as she swallows the horrible tasting liquid that is supposed to be 'flavored' cherry. Even after she's swallowed, the after taste that hits her is even worse than the medicine itself.

"That was absolutely horrid." She mumbles as she sinks down into bed once more.

A small smile graces Casey's lips as she realizes how adorable and childlike Alex tends to be when she's sick.

"But it's going to make you feel better. I got you some soup and orange juice too."

"…I don't like soup."

"Yeah I figured, but you'll eat it when you get hungry."

Alex huffs and turns over in the bed at which Casey sighs and softly starts stroking her blonde hair.

"I'll be right downstairs if you need anything, okay?" she says softly as she places a soft kiss to Alex's neck and exits the bedroom.

* * *

**Later That Evening **

Casey is reading through a file when she feels the couch dip next to her. She removes her reading glasses and turns to find Alex huddled in the corner of the couch with a blanket draped over her shoulders.

"You've slept for a long time. How are you feeling?" Casey asks as she sits the folder on the coffee table.

Alex yawns greatly before she sniffles and pulls the blanket tighter around her. "I feel a little better. My throat still hurts though."

"Are you hungry? I can make you something…"

"No…I'm not hungry, but thank you. Thank you for taking care of me. I know I'm not the easiest to take care of when I'm sick."

"You're not the easiest to take care of when you aren't sick." Casey replies jokingly.

Alex rolls her eyes. "Oh ha ha, you're so funny. Can you do something for me? I know I should have told you earlier but I didn't think about it until just now. Can you go by Serena's and pick up a file that she was supposed to give me?"

Casey nods and stands up from the couch, grabbing her keys off the table. "Yeah of course…it shouldn't take me that long. I'll be back." She says quickly as she kisses Alex on the forehead and leaves.

Alex stretches her aching muscles and scoots over to the part of the couch where Casey was sitting. She smiles to herself as she realizes that her girlfriend has left her cell phone on the coffee table. "Leave it to Casey to leave her phone at home…"

She yawns once again as she picks up Casey's open laptop that was sitting on the table. She feels like she's been dropped off the planet for a whole day and it would probably do her some good to check her email.

As she's about to open the internet browser, Casey's phone vibrates on the table drawing her attention. Alex leans forward and glances at the now lit screen to see that it's just a text message from Olivia. But it's then that she also notices an email that says 'video enclosed' under the text message.

Usually, she wouldn't be one to look through her girlfriend's messages, but she's curious as to what video has been sent to Casey from an email she's never seen before. She picks up the phone and slides her finger across the email before she enters the passcode. She then opens the email and clicks the video attachment only to receive the message that says 'file is too large to view on mobile device'.

Alex puts Casey's phone back on the coffee table and proceeds to open the internet browser and make her way to the email site. She clicks the shortcut and notices that Casey is still logged in.

Swallowing thickly, Alex clicks on the inbox and finds that same email from Casey's cell phone. She sits there let's the cursor hover over the video attachment for a good minute before she clicks on the video.

For a few minutes all she sees is an empty bedroom and it spikes her curiosity on whether or not it's just spam mail. She is about to close the video when she sees two figures attached at the lips stumble through the door and towards the bed. She gasps as she makes the realization of the fact that the two people in the video are Jennifer her assistant and Casey her…girlfriend.

Alex continues to watch in disbelief as the two continue to make out heavily. With each passing second she feels as if all of the air in her chest is compressing and preventing her from breathing.

"What about Alex…" Jen whispers as Casey devours her neck.

"She won't know…" is the whispered response before they begin kissing again.

A strangled squeak escapes Alex's throat as her tears begin falling freely. She closes the video as the two on camera begin to undress each other. She places Casey's laptop back on the table before she draws her knees up to her chest and breaks down.

She wants to believe that was she just saw was a joke, but it looked very real and it can very well explain why Casey didn't return home last night. She thought…hoped…that Casey would never cheat on her; but obviously she was wrong.

And not only is it utterly heartbreaking to find out that Casey cheated on her, but she cheated on her with her assistant! She trusted Jennifer and she would go and do something like this! Who does that; sleep with their boss's girlfriend?!

Alex doesn't know what to do with herself as she stands and begins to pace the living room with her hands gripping her hair tightly. Her breathing is ragged and the pain from her illness was absolutely nothing compared to the pain she's feeling now.

Fifteen minutes later, Casey climbs the steps to their house and inserts her key in the door as she holds the folders that Serena had sent Alex. She opens the door and closes it before she redoes the lock and makes her way through the foyer. She stops in her tracks when she sees Alex sobbing on the couch.

"Baby what's wrong?" she questions as she puts the folders on the counter. She freezes when Alex glares at her with reddened eyes as shoots off of the couch.

"I can't believe you! How could you do this to me?!" Alex shouts as she gives Casey a hard shove.

Casey blinks in confusion as she stares at her fuming girlfriend. It takes a total of three seconds for it to dawn on her, and she hopes that it doesn't show on her face. _'No…she can't know. There's no fucking way that she knows.'_

"Alex what're you…what're you talking about?" she questions praying hard that her mental assumptions are wrong.

Alex's scowl deepens and her facial expression displays an anger and hurt that Casey has never before seen in all their time of being together.

"Don't you fucking stand there and act all fucking oblivious because you know damn well what you did. You slept with Jennifer. You slept with Jennifer and you weren't going to tell me, but it doesn't matter, because you fucking slept with her anyway!"

Casey feels herself pale at least three more shades than she already is. All of her worst nightmares have come true in the matter of twenty four hours and it's as if her brain has completely shut down and she doesn't know what to do.

"Alex I….I'm so sorry. I didn't…it was an accident…I was drunk and I wasn't thinking and I never meant-"

"You never meant what? For me to find out? God Casey, I just….what did I do? What wasn't I doing? If you weren't happy you could have told me and I would have done anything to fix it because of my love for you, but obviously that means absolutely nothing to you."

"Alex please listen to me…I didn't mean to sleep with her, hell I don't even remember sleeping with her!"

Alex scoffs and moves over to the coffee table where she picks up Casey's cell phone. "She fucking emailed it to you! She emailed it to you and she emailed it to me on both my work and my personal email! There is a fucking video of you two having sex!"

"Alex please I…" Casey pauses as she hastily ducks her cell phone that was suddenly flying towards her head. Thank god for Otter Boxes.

"Alex! Calm down! Let me explain!" Casey shouts as she realizes that Alex's anger with her is beginning to boil over.

Alex laughs bitterly through her tears as she picks up Casey's laptop. "And what else is there to explain?! You lied to me!" she screams as she throws the electronic harshly against the wall.

Casey's eyes widen as she watches her laptop shatter against the wall. "Alex all of my work was on there, and do you remember how much that cost me?!"

"So is your laptop worth more than I am? Is one fucking night with a bimbo that desperately wishes she was me worth more than our entire relationship!?"

Casey knows that she deserves everything she's getting if not more. She just wishes that Alex hadn't immediately gone into hysterics. She watches as Alex sits back down on the couch and begins to hyperventilate.

"Alex, are you alright?" she asks as she places her hand on the blonde's shoulder only to recoil when Alex swats her hands away.

"Please just…I don't want to see you right now…just please get out. I need time by myself." Alex whispers as she stares at nothing and her tears begin to fall again.

"But you're sick, I don't want to leave you while you're sick…"

"I can take care of myself…"

Casey feels her own heart break as she watches the woman she loves shove her away. "Alex I'm so sorry. Please, I-"

"Casey just leave! I want to be alone. God I can't even look at you right now! Please just go! I don't care where you go but I can't…I can't have you here right now…please…"

Casey steps back and clenches her fist tightly. She wants to protest but she knows that she has absolutely no right to. "I'll…I guess I'll just pack a few things."

She shamefully heads upstairs where she absentmindedly shoves clothes into her duffle bag. She doesn't have a preference on where she's going to go, but she knows that with Alex as upset as she is, she shouldn't stay.

Casey slowly treks her way back down stairs and stares at Alex who is tightly clutching her knees against her chest and staring intensely at the wall. She just looks...broken. She sighs heavily before she leaves the house, picking up her discarded phone on her way out.

Once in her car, Casey lets her own tears fall as she realizes just how much she's fucked up. She knows that Alex is hurting all because of her and the thought of knowing that she's caused the woman she loves pain is eating her alive.

She picks up her phone and contemplates calling Abbie but she stops. There is no way in hell that she could stay with Abbie, and that reason can be summed up in two words; Serena Southerlyn.

Casey is positive that Alex is going to tell Serena and there is absolutely no way that Serena would let her stay there knowing that she cheated on her best friend.

She then calls the next person who she knows will hear her out. At least, she hopes they will. The phone rings a few times before it picks up.

"Hello?"

"Um…Liv do you think…you could meet me somewhere? I'm going to call Abbie and…I just need to talk to you guys." Casey explains, her voice cracking mid way through.

"Yeah of course, where do you want to meet?"

"How about that restaurant that the three of us always go to?"

"Okay, I'll be right there. And Casey…is everything okay?" Olivia asks, the concern evident in her voice.

Casey takes a deep breath and rests her head against the steering wheel. "We'll…we'll talk about it." she says softly before ending the call.

* * *

**Restaurant **

"What's this impromptu meeting about?" Abbie asks as she walks up to the table and slides into the booth next to Olivia. She notes the tension in the air but doesn't know what it's about. "What's going on?"

Olivia shrugs her shoulders and turns towards Casey who has her head resting heavily in her hands.

Casey can feel her friends' eyes on her and she doesn't know how to begin with what she's done. She can't even bring herself to look at them.

"I'm an idiot. I'm a fucking idiot who has messed up everything in my life." She mutters shamefully.

"What'd you do?" Olivia asks softly taking note of the redhead's hurt tone.

Casey licks her lips and feels her throat go dry as the words get caught there. After a few tries, she manages to force them out.

"I...I cheated on Alex…"

The silence that follows is so silent that it's loud. Neither Abbie nor Olivia knows how to respond to Casey's revelation. After a terribly long moment of silence, Olivia finds her voice first.

"What…? Why? When?"

Casey sighs heavily and leans back into the booth. "I got drunk last night and Jennifer invited me back to her place. I don't know why I said yes, I couldn't think clearly and I we…I slept with her…"

Both of the brunettes' eyes widen to about the size of sauces.

"You slept with Alex's assistant?" Olivia gasps utterly dumbfounded.

"I didn't mean to! I barely even remember what happened last night! I just…I never wanted to hurt Alex…"

"Then why the fuck did you do it?" Abbie questions seriously. "If you needed someone to stay with last night you could have called me, you know that Casey."

"I know! I know…but I just wasn't thinking!" Casey wipes her eyes furiously as she starts crying again.

"Oh man…this is bad. How did Alex find out?" Olivia asks, still in shock.

"I don't even know! I didn't get a chance to ask! I came home and she confronted me and she just…knew! She threw my phone at me and she smashed my laptop. Then she told me to leave."

"You can stay with me if you need to." Abbie says softly.

"Abbie I love you and thank you but you know that I can't. Serena wouldn't want me there, I promise you that." Casey responds firmly and Abbie nods her head in realization.

"Then you'll stay with me. I'm sure that Amanda won't mind." Olivia says knowing full well just how close Alex and Serena are, and how upset the younger blonde is going to be when she finds out.

"Liv I wouldn't want to impose…I can find somewhere."

"Casey it wasn't an offer, I was telling you. You're staying with me because you're one of my best friends and I care about you. We care about you. Abbie and I realize that you've made a mistake but no one is perfect."

Casey nods her head and spontaneously begins to break down again. Abbie slides out of the booth and sits down next to Casey. She wraps her arms around her as she let's the redhead sob uncontrollably into her shoulder.

"God she hates me…she hates me and I deserve it. I don't see how she'll ever be able to forgive me for what I've done." Casey chokes out through her sobs. Abbie rubs soothing circles on her friend's back as she lets her continue to cry.

None of the three women in the booth notice a certain blonde who just happens to be watching them from where she is sitting in the farthest corner of the restaurant.

**I'm sure we've all been through rough patches in relationships, and I feel like it helps make the story more realistic. Things will get better in the future. I promise. I would never just screw you guys over like that. Leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Extra long chapter for you guys! Happy readings!**

Alex is lying down and tucked into the couch when she hears the vast knocking on her door. She doesn't want to get up and answer it, but she forces her limbs to move anyway.

As she makes her way to the door, she clutches the blanket around her shoulders tightly and tries to make herself look more presentable. After a few tries, she realizes that it could be the president at her door, and she really doesn't care what she looks like.

She opens the door to a worried looking Serena who immediately takes in her appearance and knows that something is wrong.

"Alex honey, what happened?" she asks softly as she steps over the threshold.

Alex opens her mouth to respond, but no words come out so she settles on just making her way back to her original spot on the couch.

Serena follows her into the living room, and she immediately notices a laptop destroyed into pieces on the floor and about a thousand and one tissues on the coffee table. She immediately deduces that nothing good happened.

"What happened? Where's Casey?" she asks again, sitting down next to the broken woman on the couch. In all her time of knowing Alex not once has Serena ever seen her so broken and the sight actually scares her.

Alex squeezes her eyes shut as her eyes burn with unshed tears that she's trying to keep at bay. She doesn't want to cry anymore, but with what happened she knows that she probably will in the very near future.

"Casey slept with another woman." Alex says her voice hoarse from the combination of being sick and crying.

Serena's eyebrows shoot into her hairline and she immediately moves across the couch when Alex starts to break down again. She wraps her arms around her sobbing best friend and begins her attempts to comfort her.

"Alex I'm so sorry…what happened?"

"She…she didn't come home last night, but I was sick so I didn't pay it any attention. And I trusted her; I just knew that she wouldn't do anything bad. When she came home she told me that she got drunk and stayed at a friend's place for the night, and I just left it at that.

Today, when I sent her over to pick up those papers from you, I saw that she had an email on her phone and it was some video. I never ever go through her emails or texts but it was from an unknown email and I just wanted to know what the video was.

So I clicked on it, and it was a video of her having sex with Jennifer, my assistant. When she came home I confronted her about it and she tried apologizing but I sort of got angry and threw her phone at her and smashed her computer.

She tried apologizing but it just isn't enough Serena! How could she do this to me?"

Serena holds her tighter as she feels the wetness from Alex's tears on her neck. She can't deny that she is in utter shock about what happened. Casey is such a sweet and down to earth person and Serena doesn't peg her to be one that would cheat, but she guesses that everyone does have a side to them that no one knows about.

"I'm so sorry this happened…" she says yet again.

"I just don't know what I did to make her do this! I would've changed what ever it was I was doing wrong!" Alex sobs.

"You weren't doing anything wrong Alex. You're a good woman and she doesn't deserve you and you don't deserve to be treated like this."

Serena can feel her own anger rising. Yeah, she's friends with Casey and everything but she's known Alex far longer and the two of them have been best friend's for what seems like forever, and she will be damned if she lets anyone take advantage of her best friend and hurt her in anyway.

In addition to that, cheating is something that Serena just doesn't tolerate. Whether it is intentional or not, it is still cheating and it's still wrong. She does think that Alex is handling the situation a whole lot better than she would. She's almost positive that she would kill Abbie and then some if she ever caught her cheating.

"You cry all you want. It's going to be okay." She says again.

"What am I supposed to do now Serena because I don't know! How can I ever trust her again after this?" Alex sobs once again. It's a question that neither she nor Serena know the answer to.

* * *

Serena returns to her own home after a spending time with Alex before Alex practically argued her down saying that she'd be fine by herself. At first Serena hadn't believed her but when she saw the seriousness in the taller woman's eyes, she couldn't do anything else but comply.

Serena walks into the living room and finds her own girlfriend sitting on the couch channel surfing, a habit that Abbie has had for as long as they've been seeing each other, if not longer.

"Hey, when I came home you were gone. I was wondering where you went." Abbie says as she continues to push the button on the remote.

Serena shrugs her shoulders and sits down in the arm chair as she goes deep into thought about what she has found out. She also begins to wonder if Abbie knows as well, but she's sure that she does.

"So, where's Casey." She says absentmindedly as she examines her finger nails.

Abbie turns away from the television upon finding a show and sits the remote on the coffee table. "Um…she's staying with Liv…" she replies honestly only for Serena to hum in response. "I told her that she could stay here if she needed but she declined because she figured you wouldn't want her to."

Serena hums again before she crosses her legs and leans back into the chair. "Well at least she's smart enough to figure that out…"

Abbie's eyes widen upon hearing her girlfriend's cold tone and serious statement. Oh yeah, she most definitely knows.

"Baby, you really wouldn't let her stay here? She's a friend Serena."

"Who just so happens to fuck up the most important thing in her life, and that important thing just so happens to be my best friend."

Abbie doesn't want to fight with Serena, but something inside of her just will not let her pull away from the conversation that seems to be escalating rather quickly. She stands up and stands on the opposite side of the room.

"She was drunk Serena, give her a break. Every one makes mistakes at some point in their life and that's all because no one is perfect. Why are you being so judgmental?"

Serena's nostrils flare as se stands up from the chair and points her finger at the brunette. "Give her a break'? She cheated on Alex! Why are you making excuses for her?!"

Abbie sighs and shakes her head. "I'm not making excuses for her I'm simply saying-"

"What if it was me?"

"…what?" Serena's question makes Abbie's train of thought come to a halt on the tracks.

Serena crosses her arms and glares hard at her girlfriend. "I mean, what if it was me? What if I cheated on you? How would you expect Olivia to react?"

Abbie purses her lips and angles her eyes towards the floor. "Okay, I get your point…but that's different Serena!"

"It's only different because you are Casey's best friend. Of course you're going to try to defend her and try to rationalize her actions. Alex is my best friend and she is really hurting right now. She's just completely broken! When I was leaving she was just lying on the couch staring at nothing Abbie. Since when have you ever seen Alexandra Cabot in so much pain that all she can literally do is absolutely nothing?"

Abbie opens her mouth to respond but she closes it just as quickly. She sighs as she runs her fingers through her hair. "Serena, I just think that you're being too hard on Casey. She just made a mistake."

Serena shakes her head disapprovingly. "Fine, you can defend her all you want. But you better not expect me to. Not when I'm the one Alex is going to be crying to for probably a very long time." And with that, she storms out of the living room.

Abbie flinches when she hears the door to their bedroom slam, and she plops back down on to the couch in defeat. All she can do is hope that the storm blows over before it turns into a full out hurricane.

**Meanwhile… **

Casey traces the minor cracks on the screen of her cell phone. She's thankful that she probably doesn't have to replace it, but then her mind travels back to her destroyed laptop that is still probably lying in a mess of pieces on their living room floor. All of her work was on that computer and she has absolutely no idea what she's going to do about it.

She feels the sofa dip next to her and she turns to find Amanda looking at her with a concerned expression. It isn't until then that she realizes she's crying again.

"I can leave if you want me to." The blonde says softly.

Casey shakes her head and wipes her eyes. "No, it's okay. So did Liv turn in already?" she asks trying to deviate herself from being the topic of interest.

"Yeah, she was pretty tired." Amanda answers, but she easily catches on the Casey's attempts. "I'm not going to poke or prod about what happened or anything like that, but you can talk to me about it if you want."

Casey nods her head and starts wringing her hand out of habit before she speaks. "What would you do if Olivia cheated on you?"

Amanda takes a deep breath a little thrown off by the question. "I would be crushed."

"Would you ever forgive her?"

"At some point I'm sure I would because of how much I love her…did you cheat on Alex…?"

Casey's silence to the question gives Amanda all of the answer that she needs. She watches as the other woman stares at her hands as if she is trying to figure out the world's most difficult math problem.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Casey whispers after a long silence knowing that she doesn't need to answer the detective's question directly.

"I'm sure that she'll forgive you. She loves you; that much is obvious. It just might take her some time. If you really don't mind me asking…"

"Why did I do it? I really don't know. I was really drunk at the time, and I guess in my drunken mind, it was for the sex. I really regret it and I wish that it never happened."

Amanda nods her head in understanding and actually feels pretty bad for Casey. She can only imagine how Alex is taking things.

"I'm sorry…this must be very hard on the both of you. But just know that she still loves you and she's hurting because she loves you. You should be worried if she just doesn't care." The blonde says with a hint of humor in her voice.

Casey cracks a small smile and nods her head. "Thanks Amanda…you're a good person to talk to."

Amanda smirks proudly at the complement. "It's the southern charm. All of us southerners have it. Well, all except Abbie. I think hers kind of got lost in the move."

"Abbie kind of has a charm of her own that I don't think anyone wants or needs to understand." Casey responds. The two laugh for a moment before Amanda stands and stretches.

"I think I'm going to go to bed as well. Let me know if you need anything." She says sincerely.

Casey nods and goes back to absentmindedly tracing the cracks of her cell phone. "Thanks for letting me stay here…it means a lot considering…"

"Hey, I'm not here to judge you, I'm here to be a friend." Amanda replies easing the redhead's worries.

Casey nods and bids the detective good night before she rests her head in her hands trying to rid away the feeling of knowing just how bad she's fucked up.

* * *

**Monday **

Monday morning does not come slow enough for Casey. In fact, it is the day that she has been dreading most; even more than her usual dread of Fridays.

She knows that regardless on whether she's feeling better or not that Alex is most definitely going to work; it's just who she is. She's the ultimate workaholic, flu be damned.

Casey waits the right amount of time until she knows that Alex is going to be out of the house before she goes home to get ready for work. She knows that Alex wouldn't take seeing her lightly. It still might be too soon.

The drive to the office is even more nerve racking than the drive to the house, and Casey feels like her heart is in her throat as she steps off of the elevator and starts heading towards her office.

She sits her stuff down and leaves to quickly make her way to the rest room. She's about half way there when she runs in to Serena, one of the three people that she didn't particularly want to see so soon. She swallows thickly as she sees Serena's eyes darken in anger.

Casey anticipates Serena being angry towards her, but what she doesn't anticipate is the spontaneous stinging slap across her face. Even though Serena struck with an open palm, she can still feel the quickly reddening spot on the side of her face.

"You are an ass." The blonde says darkly. "You are an ass, and you don't deserve her with what you've done."

Casey sighs and presses her hand to her cheek. "Serena look, I know that you hate me. But please, I've got enough to deal with right now."

Serena laughs bitterly at the statement. "Oh, like how Alex was at home sick in bed while you were out-"

"SERENA!"

Both women turn their heads to find Abbie approaching them having heard enough of the conversation at hand.

Serena glares at her girlfriend when she reaches them and rolls her eyes before stepping around the duo and disappearing down the hall.

"I'm so sorry for…her." Abbie apologizes rubbing the back of her neck.

Casey sighs and hangs her head. "It's fine…I kind of expected it. I'm okay…"

Abbie nods before she states that she's going to go hunt down her enraged girlfriend and try to talk some sort of sense into her, leaving Casey to sigh again and enter the restroom.

She stands in front of the mirror and presses a wet paper towel to her face, trying to easy the still burning feeling of Serena's hand. She's just thankful that she doesn't have a hand print on her face; that would be way to much to explain.

Tossing the paper towel in the trash, Casey then stares blankly into the sink as she tries to calm her nerves enough to leave.

"Hello Casey."

The voice behind her is most definitely the last person that she wanted to see, and once again she feels like she is living inside of a nightmare.

"J-Jennifer." Casey stutters as she spins around and the blonde begins walking towards her. With each step Jennifer takes, she takes a step back until she finds her back coming in contact with the wall.

"I was wondering why I didn't see you this morning, I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come." Jen giggles as she presses herself closer to the attorney. "You know, I still get chills whenever I think about our night together, don't you."

Casey holds the other woman at arms length and shakes her head vigorously. "Actually, no I don't. It was a mistake, and I should have never cheated on Alex. And you should have never videotaped us and sent it to her."

Jennifer pouts as she knocks Casey's hand away and presses their bodies flush against each other.

"But I just wanted her to see how much fun we were having." She says as she slowly walks her fingers up Casey's arm. "You did have fun didn't you?"

Casey shrugs out of Jennifer's grip and once again puts a respectable distance between them. "Jen no…it was wrong and I…I don't like you like that. I'm in love with Alex and even though she's mad at me right now, I still want to be with her. I'm sorry if I've lead you to believe otherwise. What happened between us can never happen again."

Something flashes in Jennifer's eyes and just as soon as it's there, it's gone and it's replaced with a wide grin.

"Oh Casey, you're so silly." She giggles as she lightly taps Casey on the noise and then happily exits the restroom leaving a confused redhead in her wake.

Casey has just barely gotten any work done seeing as she has to start everything from scratch when she sees a figure standing in the doorway. Her heart stops when she looks up and sees that the figure is in fact Alex; and she does not look happy.

"What are you doing?" Alex asks curtly.

Casey blinks several times as she takes in the blonde's attire; a fitted black shirt and a skirt that is probably just barely acceptable for court with what looks like at least eight inch heels. All in all she looks amazing and Casey is sure she would continue to stare if she isn't interrupted again.

She blinks again and shakes her head to come back to reality. "Uh…I'm working?" she responds as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Alex rolls her eyes and folds her arms tightly across her chest. "We have court in exactly one hour from now." she states firmly.

Casey internally smacks herself as she realizes that they do in fact have court and how she was able to forget that is beyond her.

"Oh…right. I'm sorry. I'll be ready. I promise." She mumbles as she starts sorting through things on her desk. She looks up just in time for Alex to rolls her eyes again and quickly disappear from the doorway. Oh what a long day in court this is going to be.

**Courthouse, Manhattan NY **

Usually Casey doesn't mind working shared cases with Alex. In fact, it's the cases that she enjoys the most. With their chemistry, they're able to work so well together and it usually ends well. But today, Casey just knows that it's a recipe for disaster.

She watches as the defense finishes their questioning on the defendant and she picks up her pen to begin taking notes as Alex stands and goes to do her thing.

Watching Alexandra Cabot in court is probably one of the most interesting yet frightening things in the world to Casey. She looks as if she's a lioness in her natural habitat just waiting for her prey to make one little slip up. The only thing that even comes close to being as scary as Alex in court, is Abbie in court, but that's a whole other story.

Alex paces a few times in front of the man on the stand before she makes eye contact with him. She smirks slightly when she sees him shrink a little under her gaze.

"Mr. Fowler is it true that you believed that your wife was having an affair?" she asks coolly.

The man stares at Alex for a minute before her drops his gaze. "Yes."

"And is it also true that you believed that the person your wife was having an affair with was in fact a woman in whom she worked with?"

Once again he drops his gaze and nods his head. "Yes…"

Alex pauses for a moment as she contemplates her next move. "How did that make you feel?"

"Objection!" the inexperienced defense attorney shouts nervous. "The prosecution is leading the defendant."

Alex rolls her eyes and looks up at Judge Petrovsky who happens to be rolling her eyes as well.

"Your honor I was simply asking a question." Alex says exasperatedly.

"Overruled." Lena says firmly glaring at the defense lawyer who has no idea what he is doing.

Alex turns back to the defendant and patiently waits for him to answer her question.

"I-I was angry…" he mumbles.

"You were angry." Alex repeats. "We you angry and perhaps a little more than that? Were you so upset and almost sick to your stomach at the thought of the woman you love being with some cheap trash behind your back?"

Casey stops writing and she looks up as Alex is questioning the defendant. She wouldn't bet on it, but she swears that she hears a little more than the case in the blonde's words.

"Were you so destroyed, as you probably thought of numerous upon numerous of reasons on why she would leave. On what it is that you did that would make her want to go looking somewhere else? Maybe you even cried as you thought of her leaving you to be with this new woman that probably has something that you don't?"

"Yes."

Alex releases her grip on the witness stand and steps back to where she gazes at Casey out of the corner of her eye but not enough to be noticeable and make eye contact.

"How exactly, did you feel. Did you maybe feel so angry that you wanted to kill this new woman?"

"…yes."

"Objection! Leading!"

Alex sighs as she realizes that she probably did over step her boundaries a little, even if they are in the form of a question.

"Sustained. Miss Cabot, I must inform you that you are walking on very thin lines." The judge says seriously.

Alex growls deep in her throat and retreats back to the prosecution table. "No further questions.

* * *

**Later **

"Alex what the hell was that?" Casey questions as she follows Alex into her office once they've made it back from the courthouse.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alex replies as she busies herself with random things around her office. Anything that will keep her from having to look at the woman in her presence.

Casey sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Alex you know exactly what I'm talking about. Look, I realize that you're upset with me and you have every right to be but bringing it to work…"

"Everything is not always about you." Alex states as she continues to quickly move around the room. "I really do not know what you are talking about. Now I have work to do and I am sure that you do as well."

"Alex please…just talk to me for a bit."

"About what? We have finished with this case, we got a confession on the stand, and the jury came back with a guilty verdict; there is nothing else that you and I need to discuss."

Casey squeezes her eyes shut and runs her hand through her hair. "Alex stop! Why are you doing this?"

"I am not doing anything." Is the clipped reply.

Casey groans and feels as if she wants to smash her head into the wall.

"Can…can I come home?" she murmurs after a long awkward silence. She feels her heart rate speed up when she realizes she hasn't received an answer. "Alex please?"

Alex closes her eyes as she pauses in the doorway. "If I say yes will you stop trying to talk to me?" at this Casey snaps her mouth shut and nods her head slowly. Alex purses her lips tightly as she exits her office, running into Jennifer as she makes her way down the hall not even bothering with an apology or excuse me.

Jennifer stumbles greatly as Alex runs into her and she drop the pills in her hand. She watches helplessly as in a split second the pills fall between the bars of a floor vent and disappear from sight.

"No…no…no…" she mumbles repeatedly to herself as she picks up the bottle from her desk and shakes it rapidly only to find that it's empty. She then checks the drawer in her desk only to find that empty as well.

"No…no, no…" she repeats over and over as she stares angrily after her boss who is nothing but an irritating thorn in her side.

**Oi vey, things just keep getting tougher and tougher. Leave your thoughts and a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Your guys' reviews crack me up. And yes I know that Serena kind of over did it, but she's just being that overprotective best friend that I'm sure everyone has at some point. **

The night that Casey had returned home that night, she had expected to be given the silent treatment. She expected that and she knows that she's going to be staying in the guest room until Alex says other wise, but she can deal with that. Alex letting her come home has to mean some sort of progress right?

Now, even two and a half weeks later she still finds herself to be ignored. The only time that Alex ever says something to her is when they're at work and even then it's in such a clipped cold manner, it sends chills through her body; and not the good kind.

She also feels horrible at the fact that their best friends have involuntarily been dragged into the middle of their cold war. While she's thankful that Liv and Amanda remain in neutral territory, she also worries about the status of Serena and Abbie's relationship.

Of course she knows that Alex and Serena talk and in the back of her mind there is a voice that is telling her that Alex is turning Serena against her. It might not be intentional but it doesn't surprise her that it might be happening.

But at the very same time, she has Abbie who is constantly trying to defend her against the angry blondes. Casey knows that Abbie has first hand experience with dealing with them both once when she forgot Serena's birthday and their anniversary which just so happens to fall with in a week of each other.

Casey concludes that it's because Serena and Alex have been best friends probably since they could walk, and when have known someone for that long, your friendship becomes very defensive.

To sum it all up, Casey understands why Serena is angry with her, because she's sure that if the tables were reversed, she probably be angry herself. But she just hates that her mistake has seemed to have caused some sort of domino effect up emotional destruction.

One night, Casey is leaning against the second floor railing as she watches Alex do work on the couch. She contemplates trying to start conversation, but she doesn't want to get her hopes up in case that plan blows up as well.

Finally, she decides to try it anyway and she cautiously makes her way downstairs. She knows that this is going to be easier said than done, when she takes note that Alex doesn't acknowledge her presence at all.

"What are you working on?" She asks curiously as she sits in the chair cattycorner to the couch. She swallows thickly when Alex once again doesn't acknowledge her and simply continues with what she was doing.

"Is it…anything that I can help with?"

Still no response.

Casey sighs and covers her eyes for a moment. "Alex, can you please talk to me?" she begs, slightly losing her patience.

Alex's writing falters a little but she continues on with what she is doing, not even bothering to look up yet again.

Casey moves across the living room and lightly pries the pen and note pad out of Alex's hand and sits them on the coffee table. A split second after she does so, Alex stands from the couch and moves over to the window to where she pretends to gaze out at the city.

Casey sighs heavily as she stands as well and follows the blonde to the window. She isn't going to give up that easily this time.

Alex scowls as she feels Casey move next to her and she decides on just leaving the living room when she feels a hand wrap itself around her wrist. She mentally swears as she realizes exactly what Casey is doing; she's going to try to force her to talk.

She repeatedly claws at Casey's grip on her wrist but her attempts are futile and fail miserably.

"Casey let me go." She says firmly still trying to pry the hand from her wrist.

"Not until we talk." Casey replies.

Alex stops struggling and purses her lips stubbornly as she stares of into random places of the living room.

Casey sighs exasperatedly, knowing that the next thing she is going to do probably isn't her best idea, but it is an idea nonetheless.

"Fine, then I'll make you talk to me." she says just as stubbornly before she leans forward and throws Alex over her shoulder.

She then proceeds back across the room, all the while with the lightweight blonde yelling and telling her to let go. As she sits Alex down in the chair, Casey rolls her eyes and places both hands firmly on the arms of the chair, successfully blocking any escape route.

"Casey, move." Alex says firmly trying to find a way around Casey but there is no use.

"No. Not until you talk to me. I'm just as stubborn as you are, and we can stand here like this all night if we have to Alexandra."

Alex glowers at the use of her full name before she begins struggling once more only to have Casey corner her in the chair again.

"Fine! Fine! We can talk. But we are not going to talk like this where you are holding me hostage."

Casey stares at her for a moment before agreeing and taking a step back, allowing her to stand up from the chair.

Alex folds her arms tightly. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

Casey takes a deep breath and runs a shaky hand through her hair. "I just…I wish you wouldn't ignore me. I know that you're still upset; you have every right to be. I hurt you, and I'm so sorry that I did. I made a stupid mistake and every day I wish that I could take it back.

I love you and I promise that I'll do anything I can for your forgiveness. I don't expect it to come so soon, I just…I just want to know that there is still a chance for there to be an us again."

Alex says silent for a long moment before her eyes harden in anger once again. "You love me…yet you would go out and sleep with my assistant. That makes a lot of sense Casey."

Casey flinches at Alex's cold words. She knows the other woman is in pain and she should have known that Alex is just being defensive of her self and her feelings.

"Alex I…"

"Can we not? I don't want to talk about this right now. I thought I did, but I don't. Please just leave me alone."

Casey decides not to follow her this time when she disappears upstairs and shuts the bedroom door.

She groans as she plops down on the couch in frustration. Casey has found that it is complete and utter hell living with the woman you love, who just so happens to hate you all at the same time.

**Sometime Later **

Casey is walking back to her office as she's working late one day. She's about mid way there when she runs into Jennifer…again.

"Hi Casey!" the blonde says happily, ignoring the look of disdain on the other woman's face.

"Hi…" Casey mumbles as she steps around the assistant and begins making her way back towards her office, with Jennifer still in tow. Once back there, she steps inside, but is unfortunately followed.

Jennifer closes and conspicuously locks the door behind her before she saunters up to the taller woman. She takes Casey's hands in her own and smiles bubbly.

"So I think that you and I should do something together. Doesn't that sound like fun?" she questions still grinning.

Casey makes a face and takes her hands back. Why is this woman so damn persistent and can't take no for an answer?

"What part of 'I have a girlfriend' do you not get?" she asks skeptically.

Jennifer's grin slightly falters but only for a little bit. "But you said that she's mad at you. I'm not mad at you, and I think that you'll have a lot more fun with me than you will with her. Why are you with her anyway?"

"I'm with her because I love her, and she's going to hate me even more if she ever finds out that you were here. You need to leave."

Jennifer frowns slightly and invades Casey's personal space yet again. "But she's not here. No one is here. I won't tell anybody this time, I promise."

Casey shakes her head and lightly backs the other woman away from her. "I'm serious Jen. There is nothing between us, and you need to go." She says, hoping that it'll be enough to get rid of Jennifer. No such luck.

"But Casey…" Jennifer whines she starts undoing the buttons on her own shirt, revealing a satin purple bra. She drops the shirt to the floor and continues to advance on the attorney who is now once again backing away from her. "We can have so much fun together." She says again, this time, easily stepping out of her skirt.

Casey's eyes widen as Jennifer continues to undress in front of her. She really begins praying that no one will come around, especially at this moment in time.

"Jen, put your clothes on." She says nervously as she continues to back away from the woman who is wearing underwear that leaves very little for the imagination.

"But I thought you liked it when I had my clothes off? You told me I was beautiful."

"Yeah, I was also very drunk too. Look, this isn't happening, can you just, put your clothes back on and leave? I need to go home to Alex."

Jennifer sighs and pouts again. "You know, I can be Alex for you if you want. I bet I'm better than she is anyway."

Casey frowns and is about to respond when she hears the click of heels coming down the hall. She freezes as she hears the person approaching her door. This unfortunately leaves her momentarily vulnerable to the blonde, who quickly straddles her on the couch.

"Case, are you in there?" Abbie asks through the door.

Casey silently curses and puts her hand over Jennifer's mouth to keep the woman from speaking, just in case she feels tempted.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here…what do you need?" she responds nervously as she one handedly fights off Jennifer's wandering hands.

"I was actually wondering if you were going to the retreat thing this weekend."

Casey squeaks when she feels a cold hand under her shirt, in which she quickly removes it.

"Casey, is everything alright in there?" Abbie asks curiously upon hearing the squeak.

Casey firmly holds both of Jennifer's hands in her free one, while the other still successfully covers her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine, and yeah, I think I am going, just have a few things at home that need to be settled." She replies praying that the nerves in her voice don't show.

"Oh, well okay then. I'll let you get back to what ever it is you're doing. In case I don't see you before you leave, have a good night." Abbie says before she makes her way back down the hall.

Once she's sure Abbie is gone, Casey sighs and shoves Jennifer out of her lap, causing the blonde to fall on to the floor.

"Casey that wasn't nice…" Jennifer whines softly.

"I really don't care. I've tried being nice to you but obviously that isn't working because you're to ignorant to take no for an answer. I do not have any feelings for you in any way, do you understand? I am in love with someone who makes me happy and that someone is not you, do you understand."

Jennifer simply smiles and giggles at Casey's serious explanation as she begins to dress herself again. "Has anyone ever told you how funny you are?"

Casey grunts in irritation as she throws her stuff together. "That's it. I'm going home. I don't know what your problem is, but then again I don't want to know. Get out of my office." She says as she grabs Jennifer by the arm and leads her into the hall.

Jen giggles to herself as she watches Casey leave. She hums contently and makes her way back to her desk where she opens her laptop and begins typing up Alex's schedule.

She pauses about mid way through when she suddenly has a thought. She highlights everything in the calendar and deletes it before she starts reentering Alex's meetings in all of the wrong days, and completely deleting some all together.

* * *

**The Next Day **

Alex is working diligently in her office, when her door opens without anyone knocking. Honestly, the people in this office just do not believe in the word knock.

She sits down her pen and looks up only to be met with a grinning Casey holding about a dozen bright red roses.

"What do you want Casey…" she asks exasperatedly.

"I um…I got you these…I know they're you're favorite and I just thought I'd get them for you." Casey responds nervously holding out the flowers. She knows that she has a hell of a lot of work to do to get Alex to forgive her, but she has to start somewhere, even if it is with the little stuff.

Alex remains silent for a moment before she takes the flowers. She can't deny that her heart does melt a little at the small affectionate gesture, even if she still is upset with Casey.

"They're beautiful…thank you." she says quickly, as she stands from her chair and moves across her office to pick up a vase.

Casey nervously rubs her neck and nods. "It was nothing really. Um…so I was wondering if you would come to dinner with me tonight? I mean, of course you don't have to and I would totally understand if you don't want to." She rambles, feeling like she did when she asked Alex out on a date for the very first time. Her heart does a slight leap when she swears she seems a small smile ghost across the blonde's lips.

"I think that would be nice." Alex replies quietly as she toys with one of the rose petals. She realizes that the past couple of weeks she's been extremely hard on Casey, when even at times she knows that she shouldn't be. Even though she's still hurting, she feels like she does at least owe it to Casey to hear her out.

Casey smiles and is in shock that Alex agreed to go out with her. When she had asked, she most certainly wasn't expecting anything other than a blatant rejection.

"Really? Great! We can go home and change as soon as we get off from work. Does that sound okay?"

Alex nods her head and places the roses in a vase. Casey smiles to herself once again as she leaves Alex's office. Maybe she is making some kind of progress.

**A/N: Sheesh that Jennifer…but it looks like Casey is making some progress right? Lol, leave your thoughts and a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I suggest that none of you be drinking for this chapter, specifically the end. Wouldn't want any of you choke, or do a spit take all over your electronic device now. **

Casey nervously fiddles with her fingers while she's waiting for Alex to come down stairs. At first she doesn't know why she's so nervous but then she just assumes that it's because this will be the first time that she and Alex had actually gotten a chance to sit down and talk.

Her throat goes dry when she sees Alex descend the stairs, looking stunning as usual. Oh yes, this is definitely remind her of their first date.

"You look beautiful." She says cautiously, hoping that it isn't to soon for compliments. She internally does a mini victory dance when she sees Alex blush slightly and smile bashfully. Maybe this night won't be bad after all.

The drive to the restaurant is relatively silent, but that was something that Casey had expected as well. In fact, she isn't really expecting Alex to start up any kind of conversation first hand. But that's okay, as long as she's responding.

The waiter shows them to their table, and Casey pulls out Alex's chair for her to sit down before she goes to take her own seat. Thankfully their table is secluded into a quiet corner, where it will give them enough privacy to converse.

"So…how was your day?" Casey questions once they've ordered, trying to start up and kind of conversation.

"It was fine. Not a lot went on, but that's okay. It's good to have a nice quiet day every now and again." Alex responds quietly.

"Well that's good."

They sit quietly for another moment before Casey searches her coat pocket for something. She pulls out a long black box and places it on the table in front of Alex.

"I got this for you…" she says as Alex's eyes land on the box. "I thought of you when I saw it and I just thought you'd like it. I hope you do."

Alex stares at the slender black box for another moment before she picks it up off the table and slides it open. She gasps when her eyes fall on a white gold diamond bracelet. She beams as the diamonds reflect perfectly in the indoor lighting and she can only imagine what they would look like in daylight.

"Oh my god Casey, it's beautiful." She whispers as she continue to admire the bracelet. She knows that it's part of Casey's quest to earn her forgiveness and she can't deny the fact that she is impressed.

Casey shrugs slightly and looks down at her hands. "I know that it isn't much, and it isn't single handedly going to earn me your forgiveness and trust, but I just…yeah…so you like it?"

"I love it." Alex replies as she closes the box again and for the first time in what seems like forever to Casey, she smiles a genuine smile. "But you didn't have to get it for me…" adds after.

"I know, but I wanted to."

Alex shakes her head and averts her eyes to the table. "I…I'm sorry about, what happened, and how I've been reacting."

Casey raises her eyebrows. Now this, she definitely wasn't expecting. "You haven't done anything you need to apologize for. You have reasons for why you've felt the way you have."

"No, I do need to apologize. I've been way too hard on you, and I haven't been listening to you and for that I'm really sorry. I should have at least heard you out, but I was just hurting so much I didn't know how. I'm also really sorry about your laptop…I'll pay for a new one."

"I can't let you do that, and besides, I've already ordered a new one. Alex, I understand that you were upset with me, and I understand if you are still upset with me. I made a horrible mistake. But that one night with her meant absolutely nothing to me, because you're the one that I'm in love with, and you're who I want to be with."

Alex nods her head and absentmindedly traces her fingers along the patterns on the table. "It's going to take some time…but I think that…we can probably fix things. I just wish that you had told me…"

"And I should have told you. I wanted to, please believe me. I wanted to tell you as soon as it happened, I just didn't know how. I was scared…" Casey responds quietly.

Alex reaches across the table and takes Casey's hand in her own. It's the first kind of affectionate contact the two of them have had since the whole Jennifer incident.

"I think in time, you and I will be okay."

**Later **

The couple returns from their date, engaging in a light conversation. Some topics being strategically avoided in order to preserve any kind of emotional disarray that could come from it.

They had just stepped into the foyer when Alex speaks, her words coming out nervously but certain.

"Casey, I know that we had a really nice talk and everything tonight. But I'm still trying to…recover, I guess, for lack of a better term. So I kind of…"

"Want me to still sleep in the guest room." Casey finishes off knowing exactly where the blonde's train of thought was going.

"Yeah…I hope that you don't mind I just…"

"Hey, I understand. You need your time, and your space and I can respect that."

Alex smiles warmly and follows proceeds further into their home. She hangs up her coat and proceeds to go upstairs.

"Alex!" She is about halfway to her bedroom when she hears Casey call her back downstairs.

Alex quickly makes her way back down the hall and descends the stairs to find Casey staring at the mantle above their fireplace intently.

"What's wrong?"

Casey stares in complete shock as she scans the mantel above the fire place. She sees that in every last picture that is up there, Alex is cut out of every single once of them. She then turns towards Alex whose eyes have no widened to the size of baseballs.

"Stay here." Casey informs sternly as she then proceeds to check every single room in the house.

Lastly, she comes to the master bedroom and cautiously opens the door. She let's out a breath of relief when nothing jumps out at her, but gasps when she realizes that the room is completely trashed. In addition to the pictures from downstairs, Alex is cut out of all of these as well.

"Casey what's- oh my god." Alex gasps as she appears behind Casey in the bedroom. Neither women want to voice it, but they both have a pretty good idea on who has done this.

* * *

It is probably the middle of the night, when something wakes Casey up from her sleep. She lie still in the darkness for a moment before she hears the very noise that woke her up.

Quickly getting out of bed, she exits the room and makes her way down the hall towards the other bedroom. Once she gets there, she pushes open the door to find Alex whimpering and squirming in her sleep.

"Alex…c'mon, Alex honey wake up." she says as she cautiously tries to shake the blonde out of her nightmare.

Seconds later, Alex sits straight up in the bed, panting and breathing raggedly from whatever night terror it was she was having.

"C-Casey?" she whimpers as her eyes try to adjust to the dark.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?"

"I think so…I just had this nightmare that there was someone in here."

Casey's protective instincts kick in and she checks every inch of the bedroom once again. "There's no one here, you don't have to worry."

Alex nods her head and wraps her arms tightly around herself. "Casey, can you stay and hold me? I really don't want to be by myself…"

The question takes Casey by complete surprise and she really doesn't know how to verbally respond. She simply settles on nodding her head before she easies in bed next to Alex.

She sighs contently when Alex buries her face in her shoulder, seeking comfort and safety. It's a sign of trust, and it warms Casey's heart to know that she's slowly getting a little of that back.

**District Attorney's Office, Manhattan NY **

"Has anyone seen my assistant…" Alex asks, thoroughly curious on Jennifer's absence. She knows that her assistant has something to do with the break in at their house, and they reported it as such, but there was only so much that the police could do for them, especially since nothing appeared to have been stolen.

"Jennifer? No, I don't think she has come in yet." A secretary answers as she recalls whether or not Jennifer has come in.

Alex grunts in irritation and makes her way back down the hall. She is about half way back to her office when a voice rings out causing everyone to freeze what they're doing.

"ALEX!"

Alex closes her eyes as she hears Liz's angry voice approaching her. It's almost never that Liz comes down to see her for something, but when the DA does make a house call, it's never a good sign.

"What can I do for you?" she asks as calmly and as cheerfully as possible. Her smile fades, when Liz's glare seems to be burning deep holes through her.

"Did you not know about our meeting that we were supposed to be having…thirty minutes ago? This is becoming a constant thing for you isn't it?" Liz questions venomously.

Alex frowns in confusion upon the statement. "Meeting? I don't recall you ever telling me that we had a meeting today."

Liz raises her eyebrows. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Alex shakes her head and proceeds into her office, where she pulls up her calendar that Jennifer was supposed to have updated. She scrolls through the dates and sees no meeting scheduled for the day.

"I don't have a meeting scheduled for today. I have one scheduled for Thursday…" she says double checking the days.

"I specifically told your assistant that you were to have a meeting with me today." Liz says as she recalls exactly what she told Alex's assistant.

Alex sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. She must have gotten confused. I'll deal with her later. Just give m fifteen minutes and I'll meet you in your office?"

Liz purses her lips but nods nonetheless before she leaves Alex as she tries to sort things on her own. Maybe it is time to look for a new assistant.

**Meanwhile… **

"Just because you trust her, and Alex is starting to trust her doesn't mean that I have to." Serena says as she sits in one the chairs across from Abbie's desk.

Abbie looks up from what she's writing and raises her eyebrows. "You hold tight grudges don't you?"

"I just want to protect my friends, I can't help it…" Serena responds folding her arms.

"No, you just hold tight grudges. Remember that time that I forgot your birthday? Aren't I still paying for that?"

Serena's jaw drops as she shifts in the chair. "I have not brought that up forever!"

"That's not what I meant, what about whenever you make me do my own laundry?"

"…that's just you being lazy Abbie…"

Abbie shrugs and looks back down at her legal pad. "I'm just saying, learn to let things go. Plus at the same time, something doesn't seem so right about that Jennifer girl. She seems like she got kicked in the head by a mule when she was a youngin' as my grandmother used to say."

Serena blinks and stares at the brunette for a long moment. "As long as we've been together I think I have still yet to understand the meaning of your Texan colloquialisms."

Abbie simply grins proudly. "You upstate folk will never understand the luxuries of being from the South. You should be glad, a Yankee like yourself being able to land a sweet, kindly southern belle like me."

"Oh lucky me. I should probably go and actually be productive for the rest of the day instead of hanging out here and distracting you." Serena says as she stands up and prepares to leave.

"Hey Rena?"

She turns back around to her girlfriend who is gazing up at her with this unreadable grin on her face.

"What?"

"I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave."

Abbie breaks into laughter when Serena gives her the finger and leaves her office. Sometimes she just likes to push Serena's buttons to get a rise out of her, and it works almost every time.

"Miss Carmichael, can you come help me with something?" her secretary asks as she stands in the doorway.

Abbie sighs internally as she follows the young woman back to her desk. Of course, her fun never lasts long.

* * *

**Later That Evening **

"You honestly cannot sit there and tell me that you think Samsung is better than Apple." Olivia says as she hands the waitress her credit card.

Amanda shrugs and leans back in her chair. "I just think they have better phones, if you think about it, Apple only has one phone."

"What about the iPad?! Or the Macbook?! Or the iPod?!" Liv questions flailing her arms wildly.

"Samsung has the Galaxy Tab, and they make televisions. I have yet to see an Apple television." Amanda argues validly. "And how many of our friends have an iPhone?"

"….all of them! You should take notes; Serena got Abbie the 5 for her birthday! Do you know how bad I want that phone?"

Amanda makes a face and shakes her head. "Liv, I'm not buying you an iPhone, buy your own. Either that, or ask Abbie for hers. I just don't think Apple products are all that good."

Olivia gasps and clutches her heart. "Oh my god I'm dating a mad woman. I'm dead….you have killed me and now I am dead."

Amanda rolls her eyes as she picks the returned credit card off of the table and stands up. "C'mon whiney. Let's get you home so you don't go into shock because I'm not getting you a seven hundred dollar phone that you're going to break in a week."

Olivia pouts as she follows the blonde out of the restaurant. "But Abbie has one…."

"Abbie also has a Mercedes and you sure as hell better not ask for that."

The two share a laugh as they walk towards the car. They're almost there when they hear an earth shattering crash behind them. The immediate sound of metal on metal, and shattering glass rings through the evening air.

Immediately, their detective skills kick in and the both of them sprint back towards the crash site, where they push through the quickly forming circle of people.

They come upon the two vehicles, one completely overturned and the other being the one that looks to have run a red light and struck the other car. The detectives don't need a mechanic to be told that both cars are completely totaled.

Olivia walks over to the driver's side of the upright car and looks inside. She can't help but find it very peculiar and strange that the driver's door is open and there is no trace of blood or anyone having ever been behind the wheel.

"Oh my god, Liv!" Amanda shouts as she examines the damage of the overturned car.

"Oh my god." Olivia says slowly as she joins Amanda and realizes that the car in fact belongs to Alex Cabot, who just so happens to be hanging unconscious and pressed tightly against the steering wheel.

**Hmmmmmm. This seems pretty bad. Hope I haven't stopped any hearts out there. Leave a review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: That last cliffhanger was a tough one wasn't it? And you guys thought Jennifer was crazy…she's just getting warmed up. Happy readings…if you dare. **

The detectives and the crowd of people watch with racing hearts as the fire department has to literally cut apart Alex's car to free the unconscious attorney. They know with each moment that it takes to tear apart the car, is another moment lost.

The tension in the air is still weighing heavily on everyone by the time they are able to pull Alex's limp body from the car. The paramedics quickly move in to do their thing and to try and stop the bleeding.

"We've got a pulse but it's a feint one! Someone start searching for an ID!" one of them shouts over the noise.

"There's no need. Her name is Alexandra Cabot, and she works for the DA's office." Amanda informs them as she begins digging for her cell phone, realizing that someone has to call Casey.

While Amanda is managing between calling Casey and talking to the paramedics, Olivia wanders over to the other car where a few uniforms are investigating it's interior. Obviously they have come to the same conclusion that it is very strange that there appears to have been completely vacant at the time of impact.

"They're searching for registration. Don't you think that it's strange that there is no one in the car?" one of the uniforms asks Olivia as they watch the others continue to search the car.

Olivia hums and glances back at Amanda before she turns back to the officer. "Either the person wasn't injured and they fled before we got here, or this was no accident."

She can't come up with any reason, or any person who would intentionally hit Alex in the middle of the intersection. There is entirely too much thought put in to that. Not only would they have to be following Alex, but they would have had to make a spontaneous U turn somewhere along the lines, in order to time the crash perfectly. But she isn't going to rule out that it wasn't an accident. It's her job to assume the impossible.

"Liv I called Casey, but they're going to let me go with her." Amanda calls over.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you." Olivia answers, praying that Casey isn't going in to some sort of cardiac shock from the phone call.

"Detective?"

Olivia turns around and finds one of the uniforms standing in front of her clutching papers and typing and reading something from a tablet.

"What'd you find?"

"Well, we found that there is no trace of injury. So either this person jumped before the accident, or they're a superhuman who was able to walk away from the accident. We also find it very strange that the airbags didn't deploy but if we keep looking I'm betting that we'll find that they were disabled. Either way, this person is still out there. Which brings me to our next finding…"

Olivia raises her eyebrows, beckoning for the office to get on with it. "What'd you find?"

"We found that the vehicle is registered to an Abigail Carmichael."

Olivia's eyes widen and her face contorts in to a confused frown. Suddenly things aren't making sense anymore, and it leads her to her next question; what the hell is going on?

**Nearly Forty Five Minutes Before **

"Hey, I'm going to head home. Are you working late?" Alex asks as she stands in Casey's doorway.

The redhead looks up from her notebook and nods her head. "Yeah, I've got a lot to do, and I'm going to try to get as much done as possible."

"Oh okay then…I guess I'll see you at home." Alex offers a small smile before she opts for leaving.

She makes her way to the parking lot, waving and offering a goodnight to the night guard, before she makes her way over to her car.

As she tosses her stuff in the backseat and gets behind the wheel, her mind can't help but wander to her relationship with Casey. Even though she still does feel the aftershock feeling of being betrayed, she can't deny the fact that they are still very much in love.

Everyone does make a mistake now and again, and you learn from your mistakes. Alex comes to the conclusion that every relationship does have a roadblock, and roadblocks such as this tend to make the relationship stronger. Maybe they are going to be okay.

Alex is probably about fifteen minutes away from the DA's office when she's approaching a green light. She is in the middle of the intersection when she sees headlights quickly approaching her car and she has exactly one eighth of a second to react to it.

The force of impact immediately throws her into unconsciousness and successfully completely overturns her car.

The driver other of the vehicle glances around for bystanders before they exit the car and quickly make their way from the accident site. It isn't until they are a respectable enough distance away before anyone recognizes that there was a car crash and begin forming a crowd around the vehicles.

**Approximately Five Minutes After Accident **

Casey sighs heavily as she feels like she can no longer feel her hand anymore from writing so much. Maybe she should have just packed up early and went home when Alex did. That way, she wouldn't be as tired, and she could probably still feel her fingers.

She yawns greatly and drops her head on her desk and is about to fall into a light nap when her phone vibrates violently on her desk, causing her to sit up from the vibrations.

Feeling around for the obscured object, her fingers finally bump against it, and she squints as she tries to make out the caller ID. She frowns and she wonders curiously why Amanda is calling her, especially this time of evening.

"Hello?"

"Casey, are you still at work?"

"…Yeah I am. What's up, and what's all that noise in the background?" she questions curiously.

"Look, Alex was in a really bad car accident."

Casey's heart falls to the very depths of her stomach and her eyes widen in shock, fear, and everything in between.

"Oh my god, is she alright?" she ask as she stands up from her chair, preparing to leave.

"Don't….know….totaled…hospital…Casey?"

Casey swears loudly as she realizes that the phone connection between the two of them is wavering. "Amanda I can't here you…"

"Text…details…" then the line goes dead.

Casey swears again and she hopes that what Amanda meant was she'd text her the details. Seconds later her phone vibrates again with an incoming message informing her of the hospital they're taking Alex to. She grabs her car keys and doesn't think twice about anything that she's leaving behind.

**Meanwhile…**

"Baby what are you looking for?" Serena questions as she watches Abbie literally tearing her desk apart.

"I can't find my car keys." The brunette responds with a frown of frustration on her face.

Serena sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Leave to Abbie to misplace something as important as her car keys.

"You're getting old Abbie…where do you usually keep them?"

"In the top drawer of my desk, and I swear that's where I put them. That's where I always put them. But I can't find them!"

Serena moves to help Abbie search for her car keys. In about fifteen minutes the two of them seem to have search literally every inch of Abbie's office, only to come up empty.

"Do you think you took them and left them in my office when you were in there earlier?" Serena inquires.

Abbie shakes her head and runs a frustrated hand through her hair. "I don't carry my car keys around the office, Serena. I swear I put them in my desk!"

"Maybe you left them in your car…"

Abbie sighs exasperatedly and slams her hand on her desk. "Serena I just told you that-"

"I know! But it wouldn't hurt to look! You go check your car and I'll go search my office just in case you left them there okay? Please try to calm down. You know you get headaches when you're upset."

"I don't get headaches…." Abbie mumbles tensely, only to relax when she feels soft lips on hers.

"Just go look in your car and see if you left them there." Serena says softly before she saunters back to her own office.

The whole way to the parking garage, Abbie grumbles angrily to herself. She knows that she isn't getting old enough to the point where she's going to completely forget where she put her car keys.

"Serena doesn't know what she's talking about…I'm not old…and I certainly remember where I put my freaking car keys." She mumbles to no one in particular.

Abbie stops in her tracks when she comes to her parking spot and sees that it's empty; no car, no anything.

"Oh hell no."

* * *

Jennifer happily hums to herself as she sits at Alex's desk cutting up yet another picture. She stops briefly as she glares at the little blue pills that have been haunting her mind all day. Slowly, she slides them off the desk and into the trashcan before she continues on with what she was doing.

She finishes cutting the picture and sighs as she examines the half that contains a smiling Alex.

"You have no idea how perfect your life is, yet I'm the one who stuck organizing it…" she grumbles darkly as she takes the scissors and begins cutting that half of the photo into tiny miniscule little pieces.

Jennifer then turns to Casey's half of the photo and smiles contently. "Why are you always playing so hard to get? I wouldn't have to do these things if you would just leave her you know. But I guess I just have to take matters into my own hands."

**Hospital **

Casey literally runs through the hospital until she collides with something or rather someone wrapping their arms tightly around her.

"Amanda I swear to god, let me go!" she shouts as she begins struggling with the detective.

Though being shorter, Amanda definitely rivals Casey in strength and she is able to pick the attorney up and drag her to a secluded corner of the waiting room.

"Casey, I need you to calm down." Amanda says as she tries to calm the hysteric redhead.

"Do not tell me to calm down! Where the hell is Alex, what the hell happened!?"

Amanda sighs heavily and motions for Casey to sit down, which the attorney gladly declines. "All I know is that Liv and I were on our way out of a restaurant when we hear this huge crash behind us. We run back to the scene of the accident and it turns out it was Alex, and there is no trace of the other driver. As for Alex, she was unconscious when they cut her out of the car, and I haven't heard anything since then."

Casey gasps and slowly sits down in a chair as tears fill her eyes. How is it that when things start looking up for her, something tragic happens and she feels like her heart has been ripped out?

She feels Amanda's arms wrap around her as she begins sobbing uncontrollably. The only rational thought going through her head being whether or not Alex will be okay.

**Oh what a tangled web we weave….Leave a review? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter, because I love you guys and you asked so nicely :) **

**I actually had zero ideas for this chapter, until a certain review inspired me. I'm not gonna say which one it is because I know it wasn't intended for inspiration, but it happened anyway. Anyhow, happy readings…mwahahahahahaha. **

Jennifer enters the parking garage and curses under her breath when she sees Abbie standing there having what seems like a very angry phone conversation with someone. Though she is confident that she disabled the surveillance feed due to the absent parking attendant, she needs to leave with out any roadblocks in the way, and that's just what she sees; a roadblock.

Swallowing thickly, Jen shoves her hands in her coat pockets and tries to make her way to her car with out drawing the attention of the enraged attorney. She swears again when the sound of her heels echo loudly through the parking garage and the other woman seems to have ended her phone call.

Abbie spins around and finds Jennifer trying to quickly make her way to her car. Something doesn't feel right to her, and she calls the blonde over to question her.

Jennifer swallows thickly once again as she makes her way over to Abbie who seems to be watching her intently.

"Y-yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity, did you happen to be out here later?" Abbie asks watching the sketchy blonde for a response.

Jen chews the inside of her cheek and quickly shakes her head. "I-I was…but why do you ask?"

"Because I have very good reason to believe that someone has driven off with my car, because it's not where I parked it." Abbie says once again watching for any kind of reaction.

Jen shakes her head again and shoves her hand deeper into her coat pockets. "No, I don't think I saw anything when I was out here. Sorry." she says trying to end the confrontation as quickly as possible.

Abbie senses this and decides to pry deeper on why the blonde is so antsy. "You know, on my way out here I saw you in Alex's office. What were you doing in there?"

Jennifer's eyes widen momentarily at the question. "Nothing, I wasn't doing anything…just, organizing…she needs that you know."

Abbie doesn't quite know what it is, but she feels like something is really off about the woman in front of her, and she feels like Jen knows something that she doesn't. Why else would she be acting this nervous?

"Hm…interesting." Abbie replies, her eyes briefly casting downward to where Jennifer appears to be fiddling with something in her coat pocket. "What you got there in your pocket?"

Jennifer shakes her head and pulls her hands out of her pockets. However, she pulls them out to quickly because she ends up taking her pill bottle with them and it clatters to the ground.

Abbie raises her eyebrows and bends over to pick up the pill bottle that Jennifer snatches from her before she gets the chance to read it.

"Th-those are mine…" Jennifer stutters as she hastily picks up the discarded pills off the ground.

"I see that…what're they for, if you don't mind me asking."

"I-I-I get headaches…"

Jennifer suddenly feels like she's being corner as the brunette's dark eyes pour into her, trying to figure her out. With each passing second, she feels her nerves beginning to spaz and she knows that Abbie isn't going to just let her leave, now that she's on to something.

"You know, you seem to be in Alex's office a lot after she leaves." Abbie inquires as her eyes narrow.

Jennifer nods her head shakily and licks her dry lips. "Y-yeah…I…um…I organize after she leaves…I think that it helps..."

"Does she know that you…organize?"

"Sometimes…I really don't think that she minds…"

Jennifer's hands start to shake involuntarily and she feels her throat go so dry that she feels like she's swallowed sand. She faintly hears heavy footsteps in the distance and she does the very thing and the _only_ thing that her mind is telling her to do.

"**HELP**!" she screams, her terror filled voice ringing loudly through the parking garage.

Abbie frowns in confusion at the mortified woman in front of her. "What?"

"Get away! Stop touching me!"

"What are you…I'm not even touching you…"okay…now she is very confused.

"Stop it! HELP!"

Abbie sighs heavily and moves forward to clasp her hand over the spontaneously hysterical blonde's mouth.

"Will you stop? Why are you screaming?" she questions as her hand muffles Jennifer's screams, but not by much. She is completely taken off guard when the younger woman starts struggling and trying to fight her.

The parking attendant quickly rounds the corner and stops in his tracks when he sees a blonde and a brunette struggling in the parking area. The blonde's screams are coming out as muffled as the brunette has a hand clamped tightly over her mouth, beckoning for her to be quiet.

He stands stationary for a moment watching the two women struggle before he slowly backs his way back around the corner, pressing the 'HELP' button on his pager in the process.

* * *

**Hospital **

Casey tries to fight the strangled sob that is threatening to escape her as she stands over Alex's battered and bruised body in the hospital bed. The blonde looks paler than usual and she looks as fragile as a china doll.

She lightly traces Alex's facial features with her fingers, as if the slightest touch would wake her from her medically induced slumber.

"Oh Alex…I'm so sorry this happened to you. I wish it was me lying here instead of you. You've been through so much and you don't deserve this. This is all my fault…if I had just left with you, maybe you wouldn't be lying here in this hospital bed the way you are. It wouldn't surprise me if you wake up and blame this all on me. You should.

God Serena's right. I really don't deserve you. You're the most amazing woman in the world, and I can't believe that I ever took that for granted. I just hate that it takes for you to almost lose your life, for me to fully realize what I have. I love you so much baby.

I'm so sorry that I ever hurt you the way I did, and I swear to you that I will spend everyday of the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to. You're perfect and I pray that you won't leave because I can never be as perfect as you are."

Swallowing the tight lump in her throat, Casey leans forward and softly presses her lips against the unconscious blonde's. She pulls away and wipes the tears that have shamelessly made their way down her face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" the nurse says quietly as she enters the room.

Casey shakes her head and laughs nervously as she continues to wipe her tears. "No, no, it's fine."

The nurse moves forward and starts to do her job; checking vitals and all that stuff.

"She's a strong woman you know. The doctors where really worried when they lost her on the table for a little while." She says softly.

There is a harsh tug at Casey's heart as she recalls being told that Alex did in fact briefly die. It's just a thought that is horrifying to think about; that she was possible just one second away from being completely with out the woman she loves more than life it self.

"Yeah, she really is a fighter." Casey responds running her fingers over Alex's motionless hand.

The nurse finishes checking Alex's vitals and gives Casey a look of concern. "You must really love her dear, I can see it in your eyes." She says softly.

A small smile ghosts across Casey's lips as she nods her head solemnly and laces Alex's fingers with her own.

"Well, when she wakes up, make sure that you cherish every waking moment that you have with her. Just a little piece of advice." the nurse offers kindly before she leaves the room.

Casey sighs intently as she holds Alex's hand tightly in her own, as if the simple gesture alone would be enough to bring their lives out of the sudden nightmarish hell that it has fallen in to.

* * *

Olivia sighs as she walks back into the waiting room where she finds Amanda waiting for her.

"I'm going to give her some alone time…she needs it." the elder detective says trying to avoid the obvious question at hand.

Amanda nods and folds her arms. "She does…I can't imagine what she's going through right now, but Liv, you know that you have to tell her eventually."

"Yeah, I know that I'll have to tell her eventually, but eventually isn't now. Plus, I just can't bring myself to tell her that the car accident that literally almost killed Alex was not an accident?"

Amanda clamps her mouth shut instantly and nods her head in understanding. She's pretty sure that if she were in Casey's position, the very last thing she would want to hear is that her girlfriend was in a car accident that was _meant _to kill her.

"I understand what you're saying…but I'm just saying that she's going to have to know. God, I feel so bad for the both of them. It just seems like there's everything in the world trying to get in the way of their relationship. It just really makes you think doesn't it?"

Olivia sees the frown of concentration on Amanda's face and she moves forward to wrap her arms around the thinking detective.

"Baby, you know that you don't have to worry right?"

"No, I don't know…it's just…Alex and Casey had the perfect relationship one day life just decided to give them a big 'fuck you' and everything went wrong. I'm not saying I doubt our relationship, I'm just saying that I'm scared because we never know…"

Olivia dips her head and takes her girlfriend's lips into a chaste yet passionate kiss that leaves Amanda's head swimming.

"Well, we will come to those obstacles when we get there, since there isn't a way to plan for them. But that's just what life is designed to do right? To test us?"

Amanda hums as she crosses her arms and averts her gaze to the floor tiles. "Yeah, I guess it does...look, you should call Abbie…maybe tell her about her car if she hasn't realized that it was stolen..."

Olivia nods her head and kisses Amanda once again before she pulls out her phone and moves in to the corner to make the phone call.

She stands still for a moment as the phone rings several times but then goes to voicemail. Frowning, she hands up and calls again only to get the same answer as before; voicemail.

After trying for literally three more times, Olivia shoves her phone back in her pocket and turns towards the other detective who is giving her a look of confusion.

"She not pick up?"

"No, I called five times, but it kept going to voicemail."

Amanda hums and purses her lips slightly. "Well maybe it died?" she offers as a suggestion.

"Could be…Abbie is notoriously for letting her phone die completely before she even realizes that she needs to put it on a charger…but wait that doesn't make sense because it rang…don't phones just go straight to voicemail when they're dead?" Olivia questions curiously.

Amanda shoves her hands in her pockets and shrugs her shoulders. "I suppose that's right. Well I don't know, I'm sure that she has a legit reason for not being available to answer the phone at the time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just hope she finds out about her car soon if she hasn't already."

The two stand in a strange silence for another moment before Olivia turns to Amanda with a questioning look. "Hey Mandy?"

"What?"

"Remember how you told me to ask Abbie for her Mercedes in case I wanted it?" Liv asks seriously.

Amanda frowns but nods her head slowly. "….I remember…."

"Yeah well…I don't think I want it anymore."

**Hehehe a little dry humor from Detective Benson at the end there. Does the thought of a totaled Mercedes break anyone else's heart? I know it broke mine when I wrote it. Anyway, enough of ogling over a car that I will probably never own. Leave a review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh snap...is all I can say right now…what the hell did I just do…well…anyone…continue on if you dare. **

Serena sighs heavily as she starts back towards Abbie's office, having not seen any trace of her car keys. Honestly, who loses their car keys? But then again, it is Abbie who is also notorious for not keeping up with anything.

"Babe, I couldn't find your car keys and..." she pauses as she steps into the room noticing that it's empty yet still in disarray from the brunette's earlier crusades of trying to find her keys.

"Where the hell did you run off to." She mumbles as she digs out her cell phone to attempt to call her missing girlfriend. It rings several times before the answering machine picks up and it goes to voicemail. What the hell could she be doing that disables her from answering the phone?

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Jennifer continues to struggle with Abbie in the parking garage, all the while successfully making it look like the brunette is actually the aggressor. She continues to scream hysterically until the parking attendant appears back around the corner followed by two police officers.

"Hey!"

Abbie blanches and releases her hold on Jennifer, and the woman scrambles as far away from her as she possibly can. Nothing good can come from this moment.

"What's going on here?" one of the cops asks eying the taller of the two women suspiciously.

Jennifer whimpers and runs over to the two cops and the parking attendant. "This woman was attacking me!" she says wildly pointing her finger.

Abbie's jaw practically hits the ground and she stares at Jen in complete and utter disbelief. "What?! No! I was…No!"

"Hey, you stay over there!" the other cop says sternly before turning back to the trembling blonde. "What happened Ma'am?"

Jennifer pulls her coat tighter around herself and starts wiping her eyes. "I was walking to my car when she stopped me. She said that she wanted to have sex with me, b-but I told her I didn't want to. When I told her I didn't want to she got angry and grabbed me. I started screaming but she put her hand over my mouth."

Abbie's eyes widen to the size of car tires and she glances between the three men that are staring at her intently. What the fuck is Jennifer talking about?

"That is not what happened! I have a girlfriend, who I happen to be very faithful to. I never told this woman that I wanted to have sex with her!" she protests glaring hard at Jennifer.

"But she did officer, you have to believe me! You had to have seen her attacking me! She grabbed me, and, and she told me to stop screaming. If you had not have come, I don't know what would have happened to me!"

The cops listen intently to Jennifer's story before turning back to the parking attendant who had called them.

"Is that what happened?" one of the officers asks curiously.

"I don't know what exactly happened. I just know that I had run to the restroom, and was on my way back when I heard someone screaming. When I come around the corner I see the two of them struggling in the parking area, but this one had her hand over this ones mouth telling her to stop screaming." He says, restating everything that he saw.

Abbie groans and roughly drags her hands through her hair. "This cannot be happening right now…look, I came out here, to look for my car keys, which I may have left in my car, which has been _stolen_ by the way! I simply asked her if she had seen anyone take my car. Not once did I ever ask her to have sex with me. Honestly, why would I sexually assault anyone in the parking garage by the District Attorney's Office?!"

"I don't know, you tell us." The office asks as he steps closer to Abbie still eying her suspiciously.

"I fucking work here for god's sake! And I am not a molester!" she explains angrily before peering around the cop to glare angrily at Jennifer. "You little liar, you tell them what the fuck really happened."

Jennifer takes a step back and clings tightly to the arm of the other officer. "Please don't let her hurt me! She was going to force me to sleep with her! I just…you have to believe me…I-I didn't know what else to do, I just screamed when she grabbed me and I-I…I was just so scared!" she rambles, forcing herself to be on the verge of tears.

"It's alright Ma'am, you did what you could."

Abbie's jaw drops yet again when she realizes that the three people present actually believe Jennifer's side of the story. She must admit that they weren't really in the greatest of positions when they walked up, but she's a freaking ADA, why would she have any kind of motivation to attack anyone.

"You honestly cannot believe this crap…" she grumbles pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Based off of what we've walked up on…so I'm going to need you to come with us."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"You heard what I said…show me your hands and come here." He says stepping towards Abbie, fiddling for something on his belt.

Abbie swallows thickly and takes a step back holding up her hands. "Now look, can't we just talk about this? This is all just a misunderstanding and…" she is cut off by her cell phone ringing, echoing loudly through the parking garage. She instinctively reaches for her pocket, but stops when the officers voice cuts through the ringing.

"Don't answer that." he says sternly, advancing on the brunette once again.

"But it might be my-"

"I said don't answer the phone."

Abbie huffs loudly and doesn't fully realize what's happening until she feels the cop's hand around her upper arm once again saying that she's going to go with them.

"What…are you serious!? I didn't do anything!" she shouts angrily as the cop leads her away. "Are you fucking kidding me?! You're really going to let them do this?!" she shouts at Jennifer who seems to be giving some sort of statement to the other officer.

If there were any a moment that she wished that Serena was in her business, it would be right now. She wishes she could call her but what would she say_, "Hey babe, I'm getting arrested, because Alex's assistant is a fucking lunatic"_?

"This cannot be happening right now! Oh my god, you lying little bitch I swear to god if I lose my job over this!"

* * *

**Hospital **

Casey has just started to doze off in the chair next to Alex's bed when she feels a soft hand resting on her shoulder. She opens her eyes and gazes into the dark eyes of Olivia who is watching her with a warm expression.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I had to wake you, but I think that there's something you should know." the detective saws softly.

Casey rubs her eyes and shakes her head to wake up. "Yeah? What is it?" she questions, before she glances over at Alex who has still yet to have woken up.

Olivia chews lip and takes a seat in the chair next to the drowsy redhead. She really wishes that she had gifted Amanda the privilege of being the one to tell this.

"It's about the accident. The car that hit Alex in the intersection didn't have a driver. The police think that they either jumped before the crash, or they weren't injured to where they were able to just simply walk away.

Anyway, after they did some further investigation and found that it was actually Abbie's car."

Casey frowns and shakes her head at the new found information. "That doesn't make sense, Abbie was still at the office when I left."

"We believe that it was stolen and she just wasn't aware of it. I've tried calling her but she hasn't answered. But what I'm saying is, that that car accident was most definitely not an accident."

Casey's frown turns into an expression of pure shock and she feels her stomach turn a flip. Someone tried to kill Alex?

"That…that can't be…it just…she's such a good person I just…." She rambles as a plethora of thoughts and images start flooding her mind.

Olivia scoots closer and wraps her arms around her trembling friend. "Casey sweetie, I know it's terrifying to think about, but I need you to tell me, is there anyone you can think of that would intentionally try to kill Alex?"

Casey gnaws on her lower lip as she searches her mind. "N-no…I can't think of anyone. I mean, I just don't know of anyone who would….no…wait…"

"Is there someone?"

Casey blushes slightly and starts nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "The woman I slept with….her assistant Jennifer. I know that she doesn't particularly like Alex, all that much, but I just assumed it was that whole cliché feeling everyone gets about their boss so I didn't really pay it much attention.

I mean, I knew that Jen sort of liked me, because she'd flirt with me and everything but it seemed innocent so I guess I sorta flirted back. After we slept together she sort of became obsessed with me. She'd follow me around the office, she'd throw herself at me, trying to get me to leave Alex for one reason or another. Not too long ago, someone broke into our house and cut Alex out of all of our photos. I have a pretty strong feeling that it was Jen, but we can't really prove anything. I know that she doesn't like Alex, but I didn't think that she'd go as far as to try and kill her! Oh god, this is all my fault…"

"Casey, this is in no way your fault…"

"Yes it is! I went to bed with her and I lead her to think that there's something between us and I just…something about her just seemed off, but I just didn't pay it that much attention when I should have."

The detective hums as she fishes in her pocket and pulls out her phone where she begins typing a text message. "It's okay…we often don't pick up on these things…what's her last name?"

Casey screws her eyes shut as she starts trying to think. "Oh god uh….shit, I can't remember."

"Hastings…"

Both women's heads turn towards the new voice in the room and they find Alex limply lying propped up against the pillows staring at them with glossy blue eyes and a tired face. "Her last name is Hastings."

Casey immediately shoots out of her chair and is by the hospital bedside at an instant. "Oh my god, Alex you're awake. How are you feeing?"

Olivia smiles at the two and sends off her text message as she slowly backs out of the room. She decides that it's best they start looking for Jennifer, and try to get a hold to Abbie once again. Honestly, why do they give that woman a cell phone if she's not going to answer it half the time?

"I feel like I've been run over by a semi." Alex says softly, closing her eyes as she fully feels the aches and pains surging through her body from the accident.

Casey softly combs her fingers through Alex's tangled blonde hair and tries and fails miserably to mask her tears.

"Casey, honey why are you crying?" Alex questions worriedly.

"I just…it scared me to think that I almost lost you, they said that your heart stopped on the table, and when they told me that I just…I didn't know why to think and…"

Her rambling is cut off by Alex weakly dragging her over the bed and pulling her into a soft kiss; their first real kiss since what happened.

Casey pulls away as her lips curve into a small smile. "You kissed me…"

"I did…and I'd kiss you again, but I really would like for you to go find a doctor." Alex responds, feeling like she definitely needs some sort of medication to dull the pain she's feeling.

Casey nods her head and quickly exits the room in search of a nurse or a doctor. She has a mixed feeling of joy and fear all wrapped up inside her. She's thrilled that Alex is awake and okay, but she's terrified of the dangers that lurk around random corners waiting for them.

**Good news! Alex is awake! Okay, that's actually great news. Bad new…our favorite Southern belle is in a whole mess of trouble thanks to our friendly neighborhood crazy person. I think this was actually my substitution for a character death. I couldn't find it within myself to spontaneously kill someone, so BLAM, this happened. Anyway, it could be worse right? Just don't jump to conclusions my pretties! Leave a review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This was a HARD chapter to write. A VERY hard chapter to write. But it's just going to show how one person, like Jennifer, can cause this huge domino effect and mess up an entire circle of friends. Anyway, happy readings. **

Casey is thrilled yet frustrated all at the same time when the doctor tells her that they are going to have to keep Alex only for a few more days before she will be able to take her home. She wishes that it could be sooner, but she supposes that a few more days is a lot better in comparison to a few more a weeks.

So that is why she is sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed with her head lying on the mattress and her fingers laced snuggly together with Alex's. She rubs lazy circles on the back of the blonde's hand with her thumb as her mind runs at a thousand miles per hour.

Something seriously has to be wrong with Jennifer. Why else would she be acting this way? Casey notices that the young assistant sometimes seems far too happy at time, while at other times she is just quiet and observant, or she's just like your average person.

But at the same time, Casey still feels like some of it is her fault. She had unintentionally lead Jennifer on which in turn actually lead them to sleeping together, which then in turn landed the woman seeming to be obsessed with her.

"Casey honey…do you think that Jennifer did this?" Alex asks softly.

Casey nervously chews her lower lip and turns to look at her battered and bruised girlfriend.

"I don't know…I think…I think she might have something to do with what happened to you, but we can never be to sure until they investigate further."

Alex takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. There are probably a thousand places in the world she would like to be at the moment, and a hospital bed is definitely not one of them.

"She was such a good assistant, I had no idea that she hated me. I mean I know I frustrated her sometimes with my schedules and everything but hell even that frustrated me. I just…I should have saw that she was completely jealous of my life, and wanted you…I honestly contemplated firing her after I found out she slept with you, but…it would have been out of spite and something told me that it wasn't fair. But now, I see that I should have seeing as she tried to kill me. Oh god Casey, you have to find her, what if she tries to hurt you?" she questions suddenly becoming worried.

Casey places a kiss on the back of Alex's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Sweetheart, nothing is going to happen to me, I promise you that, and I promise that I won't let anything happen to you."

Alex smiles as she shakily runs her fingers through Casey's hair. "You should go home and get some rest, because you won't be getting any here."

"But I don't want to-"

"Please Casey, do it for me. I will be perfectly fine here in the hospital, and you really need the rest, I can see it on your face. Just…get some rest, please?"

Casey opens her mouth to protest but closes it abruptly when she realizes arguing with Alex would be a futile and pointless decision. She sighs and stands up in the chair but not before giving Alex a strict look.

"Fine, I will go, but you have to promise that you'll have them call if you need anything."

Alex rolls her eyes playfully and wafts her hand towards the door. "I promise. Now go home, get some rest…" she says. She watches as Casey makes her way over to the door until her mouth speaks before she can stop it.

"Casey?" Alex calls out but pauses soon after. She really wants to say 'I love you' but for some reason the words just can't seem to escape her throat. She purses her lips tightly and just opts for a whispered, "Be careful…"

Casey smiles slightly and nods her head before she exits the hospital room to allow Alex to get the rest that she needs. Even though they have shared an intimate moment, she knows she still has a lot of work to do until she can fully gain back Alex's trust.

She walks back into the waiting area where she finds Amanda sitting there flipping through a magazine. It actually warms her heart at how dedicated her friends are.

"You're still here?" she questions sitting in a chair next to the detective.

Amanda nods her head and puts down the magazine she wasn't really reading but just looking at the pictures. "Yup. Liv told me what you told her, and then she got a phone call that had her practically running out the door. Plus I told her that since Jennifer possibly broke into your house at least once, there isn't anything stopping her from trying again, especially since Alex is in the hospital. So I told her that I would stay with you, as sort of a protective detail."

"That's very sweet, but you know you don't have to do that…" Casey responds smiling, though the idea of another person being there with her doesn't exactly sound repulsive.

Amanda shrugs her shoulders and crosses her right leg over her left. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. I want to make sure you're safe. It's my job to do that, not only as an officer, but as your friend."

"Well thank you for being there for me. It really means a lot. I'm just glad that you don't hate me…" Casey mumbles thinking of how Serena still won't even look at her.

Amanda rests her hand on the attorney's shoulder upon seeing her fall deep into her own thoughts. "Hey, I could never hate you for anything. I already told you, I'm not going to judge you about what happened, and no one else has that right to." She responds softly, knowing exactly what Casey is referring to; Serena giving her the cold shoulder.

Casey nods her head and stands up from the chair, stretching out her semi cramped muscles. "Well, we should probably get going, before Alex finds away out of that hospital bed and forces us out of here."

Amanda chuckles as she walks with the taller woman towards the exit. "I honestly wouldn't put it past her."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Serena has probably searched the entire office and she still has not seen any sign of Abbie, and she wonders why the hell she isn't answering her cell phone. Good grief it's been nearly forty minutes!

"What the hell Abbie, did you just leave with out me?!" she grumbles to no one in particular as she makes her way back to her own office. She has just started throwing her things together when her own phone starts ringing and she quickly answers it.

"Hello?" she answers quickly as she putters around her office, putting things away.

"Serena, listen to me…"

Serena frowns upon hearing Abbie's voice on the other end of the line. "Where the heck did you go? I've been standing here waiting for you and I've even tried calling you and-"

"Serena shut up and listen to me! Look, I got arrested in the parking garage, and now I'm at the police station okay? What I need you to do is find Liv, and come down here."

Serena's eyes widen and she nearly drops all of the stuff she has in her hand. What the hell happened, and how was Abbie able to get a rested between the time that she left the office to the time that she was in the parking garage?

"Oh my god, baby what happened?" she questions nervously as she starts getting her things together even faster.

Abbie sighs heavily on the other end of the phone. "I don't have time to explain right now, but can you please just call Liv and come down here?"

"Y-yeah sure….okay. Call Liv…" Serena mumbles repeatedly even after the phone call has ended.

Her fingers shaky uncontrollably as she fumbles through her contacts until she finds Olivia's number and quickly dials it. With each ring, her heart rate speeds up as she waits for the detective to answer. As soon as she here's the familiar 'Hello' she begins involuntarily rambling.

"Olivia oh my god, I need you to meet me down at the police station. Abbie got arrested, but I don't know what for and she just called me and told me to call you and Liv, I have no idea what's going on or why she got arrested, she had just gone to look for her car keys, and she just never came back and then I get this call and I just…"

"Serena, honey calm down okay? I'll be there as soon as I can, and then you can explain everything again, okay?"

Serena answers with a shaky 'sure' before that call is ended as well. She takes a moment to lean against her desk as her mind comes up with all kinds of scenarios about what happened.

* * *

**A Little Later **

Olivia approaches the station and finds Serena pacing quickly back and forth outside. As she approaches, she can see the worried look of hysteria plastered all across the blonde's face. She stops as Serena quickly approaches her and clings to her tightly.

"Oh god Liv, I don't know what she did and she's just…I should have went with her and I was so mad at her for taking so long I just…"

The detective holds the rambling woman in a comforting embrace. "Shhh, calm down for me okay? We're going to go in there, and we're going to see what happened okay?" she says softly and watches as Serena gives her a jerky head nod before the two of them proceed inside the building.

Once inside, Olivia makes her way to the squad room, where she sees Elliot tossing a pen at Munch, and Fin leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk.

"Hey Liv!" Elliot says looking over his shoulder, but he falls silent as he takes in her facial expression along with the attorney next to her who is nervously chewing her fingers. "Oh…"

The three male detectives don't need either Liv or Serena to explain their presence in the squad room. They unfortunately already know as they all sit awkwardly silent.

"So…uh, good evening ladies…" Munch says breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Olivia chews the inside of her cheek before she comes out with something to say. "Hey, uh…we're actually looking for…"

"Yeah, we know…um, I'll show you." Fin says, as if he read the female detective's minds. He stands up from his chair and beckons for the two women to follow him, with Elliot trailing behind just to see what's going to happen.

The two women follow Fin to a glass window that looks into a room where they see Abbie seated at a table with her head buried in her hands.

"The two guys that brought her in haven't fingerprinted her yet, so I think your time is limited." Fin says to Olivia.

Olivia nods and turns to Serena giving the younger woman a reassuring look. "Stay here okay? Everything will be fine, I promise." She says contently as she opens the door and steps in to the room.

Abbie lifts her head from her hands upon hearing the door open and she is met with the concerned eyes of her other best friend.

"Come to interrogate me, detective…" she mumbles angrily before putting her head back in her hands.

Olivia puts her hands in her pockets and leans against the wall. "You know that I'm not going to grill you over anything. I just want you to tell me what happened…why you're in here." She replies coolly.

Abbie looks up and her facial expression actually chills Olivia down to her bones.

"You want to know why I'm in here!? Because Alex's assistant is a fucking lunatic who accused me sexual assault and trying to rape her in the parking garage at work!"

"Alex's assistant?" Olivia questions raising her eyebrows.

Abbie shoots out of the chair and begins pacing the small room. "Yes Alex's assistant…Jennifer! I saw her in the parking lot when I went out there looking for my car keys, and I asked her if she had seen anyone drive off with my car because not only has it been stolen, but she seems very suspicious. She started screaming for help for some random ass reason, and I simply put my hand over my mouth to get her to shut up. The next thing I know, the parking attendant has the cops and Jennifer is saying that I tried to force her to have sex with me, and _now _I'm pretty sure that she's said that I tried to put my hand up her skirt! And the fucking hoe scratched me!"

Olivia holds out her hands as she sees Abbie's anger continue to rise. "Abbie, look, I know this seems bad right now, but I need you to calm down."

"Calm down?! I have just been accused of sexual assault, and you're telling me to calm down?! Do you have any fucking idea of what this is going to do to my reputation? It's not how it is if you're a fucking convenience store working, and you can just go back and people forget what happened. I am a lawyer Olivia; I can lose my job over shit like this when I haven't even done anything!"

Olivia stands up but keeps her distance as she can feel the anger practically radiating off of the Abbie, her accent thickening as her anger increases.

"Abbie, please…calm down. Okay, look, we have very good reason to believe that Jennifer stole your car and used it to try and kill Alex in a car accident. Alex is in the hospital and both of your cars have been totaled. Now if you just listen to me-"

"SHE TOTALED MY CAR?! Oh my god, **OH MY GOD**, this cannot be happening to me right now….where is she!?"

"We…don't know. That's what I wanted to ask you, if you had any incentive on where she might be going…." Olivia says quietly, trying to drop the hint once again that Abbie needs to calm down.

"You mean before or after she said I'm a rapist? I really don't know…I just know, that I am in here, because of her, and if we do not figure something out, I am going to lose my job, and my license. I've worked so hard to get where I am Liv, I can't…I can't have this happen."

It is that moment that Olivia has never seen the woman before her look so vulnerable. It shocks her and she's most definitely sure its shocking the other three people on the other side of the one way mirror.

"We'll figure something out alright? As soon as we find her we can probably prove a lot and be able to get any charges dropped. But, in the high chance, that we can't find her tonight, do you think that you could post bail tomorrow after noon?"

Abbie sighs heavily and rests her head against the wall with a thud. "I guess so…just…why is this happening! I need a fucking lawyer and not only that but with my luck I'm going to be standing in front of Petrovsky…just, please try to find her?"

Olivia nods her head and moves towards the door. "We'll try. We're doing everything we can."

"Oh…and how's Alex?" the attorney adds on, her voice laced with concern.

"She's hanging in there. She's a tough woman you know. It's going to take a lot more than a car accident to get rid of Alexandra Cabot…"

Olivia steps out of the room and is met with three pairs of eyes all having the same readable expression. She zeros in on Serena who looks like her eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

"Oh my god, Liv, we can't let this happen….with what happened to Alex, and now Abbie, we just…Jennifer has to be found. She can't just disappear…we have to find her.

"We will Rena, I promise. It's just…we've got a whole lot of work to do, and not a lot of time to do it. But we'll find her."

**Whoo damn…that was super hard. I'd be pretty pissed if I was Abbie too. Geez, it's like a bittersweet thing going on right now! On one hand Alex and Casey are all happy and rebuilding, but then there's this! That Jennifer, I'll tell ya….Anyway, leave a review? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't like this chapter, but whatever…every story has to go somewhere…**

Casey sighs heavily the next day, cautiously aware of her surroundings. She had stopped by the hospital earlier in the morning to make sure that Alex was alright. Fortunately the blonde was sleeping, which means she was getting her rest and Amanda had assured her that she would keep watch over the injured woman.

Even as she sits in her office, she finds herself almost always checking her surroundings what seems like every five minutes. Ever since the break in at their house, Casey has always been paranoid that someone has been watching her, or Alex, or probably even both of them.

However, she is in fact slightly thrilled to see that Jennifer isn't at the office this morning. The last thing that she needs is the younger woman trying to seduce her into bed once again. Honestly, why can't she understand that it was just a one time thing? A one time thing that was a horrible, stupid mistake that has cost her so much since then?

But at the very same time, Jennifer not being at the office, also means that no one has any idea of where she is, and in Casey's mind, that is almost just as bad as her being at the office.

Casey sighs as she finds herself unable to concentrate on her work. At first, she is surprised at what little she has to do, but that surprise quickly fades as she sees a young intern step in to her office.

"Miss Novak?" the young woman says as she steps into the attorney's office holding a manila folder.

Casey sighs upon realizing that it's more work that is being handed to her. So much for having a light day.

"What's this?" she asks opening the folder starting to skim through it.

"Uh, sexual assault case I think. Happened yesterday, it's nothing major I guess. I think the boss said the arraignment hearing I believe, is tomorrow at one." The intern replies recalling exactly what was said to her when she was told to pass off the file. "Everything from the police report and accusation should be in there."

Casey thanks the intern before she puts on her reading glasses and actually starts to read through the file. Usually cases like these go rather quickly since there is no long trail of bodies leading them on a massive manhunt for the suspect. At least this way, the police have already done their job.

After literally a minute of reading through what is inside the folder, Casey's face has contorted into a confused scowl. Someone is either playing a really bad joke on her, or she has been left out of a whole lot in the expansive of maybe just over ten hours. She finishes and hastily flips through the cases once again, trying to comprehend everything she's just read trying to make sure that she hasn't missed anything.

Finishing, Casey leans back in her chair starting confusedly at the wall trying to make sense of everything that she's just read. After a moment of blankly staring at the wall, she shoots out of her chair and flies out the door of her office.

What feels like seconds later, Casey barges in to Liz's office not even bothering to knock; something that she wouldn't do on any sort of regular circumstance.

"Why did you give me this…" She asks quickly holding up the manila folder.

Liz's hand stills it's writing as she peers over her glasses at the young redhead, slightly irritated at the woman for not bother to knock and just barging into her office.

"Because it is your job, is it not?" she replies raising a questioning eyebrow. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't expecting Casey to come in to speak with her.

Casey scowls deeply before drops the manila folder on Liz's desk and stares at it briefly. She then averts her eyes to the older woman, with her eyes and facial expression probably speaking a thousand words.

Upon reading these facial expressions, Liz sighs and removes her glasses as she stares up at her infuriated ADA.

"Casey, I understand that this would be a sensitive task for you…" she says, her voice sympathizing with the other woman.

Casey tightly folds her arms and raises her eyebrows. "Is that what this is? A 'sensitive task'? I can't do this…and you know that I can't do this! There has to be something that you can do."

"If there was anything that I could do, I promise you that I would do it. If Alex were here I would have given it to her, not because I think you are incapable of working it, I just understand how you feel about something like this. I am just as shocked, and worried as you are and I'm sure once I make a call or two I will be set straight, but as for right now, all I can do is my job, and you know that Casey…"

Casey takes a deep breath and nods her head as she realizes that Liz is right, she does have a job to do. That and the fact that she knows that she simply just can't win an argument with the DA.

"I just, don't see how anyone could do this…" she mumbles, averting her eyes to gaze at the floor.

Liz nods her head and leans back in her chair before heaving a great sigh. "I understand Casey, it would be hard for me as well, but sometimes it comes with our jobs. Sometimes there are things that are exceptionally hard for us to do, but we have to do them because of the choice we've made. I know that it doesn't make much sense now, but it will in time. Once again, I'm really sorry."

Casey nods glumly before thanking Liz and heading out of her boss's office. There are times when Casey feels like she absolutely hates her job; and this is definitely one of those times. It's also a time where she knows that she definitely isn't going to be getting on Serena's good side anytime soon.

* * *

**Later**

"I just don't know how anyone is expected to do this? What if I fuck up entirely and she actually gets sent to jail? Oh god Liv, this is just to much." Casey groans as she covers her eyes.

Olivia absentmindedly stirs her soda with the straw and becomes semi fascinated with the bubbles from the carbonation; anything to be a distraction from the brewing problems at hand.

"I don't know Case, but we're doing anything and everything that we can to find Jennifer. The guys are looking through all of her bank accounts and everything to see if they can find any trace of her, and there will always be protective details for both you and Alex while she is at the hospital. As for our other issue…please tell me that you don't' believe that Abbie did anything…"

"Of course I don't believe that! God, Liv, Abbie wouldn't hurt a fly! It's just…Jennifer is crazy, that much is obvious, and the fact that she's pinning something like this on her….and the fact that it just so happens to fall in to my line of work, it seems far too planned! And what am I supposed to do Liv, throw the case? Isn't that illegal?"

Olivia sharply in hales and uneasily nods her head. "I'm pretty sure…but, what re you going to do? Like, about the arraignment tomorrow?" she asks curiously.

Casey roughly drags her fingers through her hair and shakes her head. "I don't know Liv! I just...what am I supposed to do? My job, or be a friend? I know she didn't do anything, but I cannot go into that courtroom and say that! I guess I'll just…try to skirt around Petrovsky as much as I can tomorrow; maybe lead her in to letting Abbie walk for the time being...Oh god, Serena is probably going to hate me forever now…"

Liv quirks an eyebrow and stops fiddling with her straw. "Why are you constantly worried about what Serena thinks?"

"Because she's my friend…or she was my friend, before I cheated on Alex, and I'm pretty sure because of this, she is going to hate me even more. Not only am I the woman who broke her best friend's heart, but I am now the woman who is supposed to be trying to convict her girlfriend, which by the way, I am going to legally try my hardest not to."

The detective sighs and shakes her head at Casey's rambling. "Casey, you shouldn't worry about what Serena thinks…she has a tendency to be a bit…uh…well…between you and me I think she can be kind of a bitch sometimes. I mean I love her to death and everything, and she's a good person, but sometimes, she can be a complete bitch…she's just protective of the people close to her and that's understandable. She just has a very…aggressive way of showing it."

Casey sighs and rests her head in her hands once again. How is it that her life can go from being completely perfect to complete and utter hell in the expanse of a month?

"I guess you're right…I just hate it whenever anyone is mad at me. I mean, I know I deserve it, but it doesn't stop it from hurting…"

Olivia nods her head and stays silent for another moment before she looks up and gives Casey a questioning look. "I know this might not be the best time to ask, but how are you and Alex coming along?"

Smiling slightly, Casey shrugs her shoulders and stares into the contents of her own drink. "I think…we might be okay. I can tell that she still has issues with trusting me, but I totally understand that and I don't expect her to trust me again all that quickly. I know that she's being cautious about her heart and everything,, and I can respect that too. I'll just give her some more time, and continue to show her how much she really means to me. I really love her so much, Liv."

"And it shows, and it's obvious that she loves you. I have never seen that woman so relaxed and happy and smiling until you came along. Before the two of you got together a person could walk up and say 'Alex Cabot smiled' and I would have referred them to Huang, immediately." Olivia replies jokingly.

The two share a laugh as Olivia recalls some of the times that she and her fellow detectives have unfortunately been casualties of many of Alex's ice storms. It's actually quite humorous if you sit down and actually think about it.

"So is she doing okay, like physically?" The brunette asks after a small silence.

"I think she's a lot better today than she was yesterday. I mean, she's still in pain and everything, but the doctors say that she's going to be fine and I can bring her home soon, just as long as she gets enough rest." Casey says, recalling the dispute Alex was having with the doctors over when she can leave.

Olivia nods again, glad to here that there is some sort of progress being made.

"So…how is Abbie…?" Casey asks cautiously after another round of easy silence.

Olivia leans back in her chair and drags her fingers through her hair. "She's…upset. No, she is beyond upset. I don't think I have ever seen her this upset, ever. Serena and I had to talk her out of wanting to defend herself today…"

Casey lets out a skeptical chuckle and raises an eyebrow. "And how exactly did that work out?"

"I had to explain to her that if she did she'd probably end up making an ass out of herself. Don't get me wrong, Abbie is a damn good lawyer, and it really didn't surprise me when she said she wanted to, but I think she was speaking from her anger, and from my understanding, judges don't really take a liking to anyone who tries to defend themselves…"

"Yeah…they really don't…so she's hanging in there?" the attorney asks curiously.

"Yeah, as much as she can. I can tell she's scared, but who wouldn't be…I just wish there was more that I could do for her, but I can't exactly bend the law like I want to…I wish I could though…"

"I'm sure that we all wish we could bend the law like we want to, it would make our lives, and our jobs SO much easier…"

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

"What do you mean that you can't refill my prescription!?" Jennifer shouts angrily at the frightened pharmacist.

The woman behind the counter bites her lip nervously, as her hands tightly grip the counter out of fear.

"M-ma'am…I already told you, we can't refill your prescription until we are contacted by your doctor." She stutters out.

Jennifer shakes her head and slams the empty pill bottle on the counter. "But I NEED these pills! You HAVE to refill it for me! I NEED THEM!"

"Ma'am I'm sorry, I wish there was more I could do for you but…"

"No! I need them! I can't wait for my doctor to fucking contact anyone! I am out of these pills and I need them!"

The pharmacist nervously swallows the lump in her throat as she watches the blonde's raging anger recoil into a saddening fear.

"Please, I need them…I can't…they're saying they need them, right now. They need them…" Jen whimpers out as she clutches the counter so tight that her knuckles are turning snow white.

The pharmacist relaxes a bit and tilts her head to the side. "Who's saying they need them?"

"They are…they say that they need them. Please, you have to listen to them…"

The pharmacist narrows her eyes as she careful plies the medication vile away from the blonde's trembling fingers.

"Ms. Hastings, how many of these pills have you taken?" she asks curiously.

"I-I don't know…I take a lot because they…they don't help…they keep coming back. I'll just…I'll just go…" Jen says so quietly that the woman behind the counter almost missed it.

Before she can say anything else, Jennifer takes back the bottle, and is heading out of the pharmacy. It takes a total of three seconds for it to dawn on her what just happened, and she realizes that the last thing she should have done was let that woman walk out of there.

**Hopefully my next chapter will be better. Leave a review? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry that this is long overdue…it's been an rough past few days. And I wish this chapter was longer to make up for my absence. But here it is, hope you guys enjoy. **

**The Next Day **

"Is the prosecution ready?"

_'No.'_ Casey answers mentally. She stares blankly at the table for several minutes, trying to swallow what feels like a three ton gallon of sand in her throat. Honestly, who is supposed to feel okay with this.

"C-Casey Novak, representing the people, your honor." She mumbles averting her eyes to the table once again.

Judge Lena Petrovsky purses her lips as she looks down at the paper once again. She looks over her glasses at the prosecution table with one nervous looking attorney before here eyes travel over to the defense side with one semi confident looking defense attorney and one very angry prosecutor glaring at the table. 'Oh dear.'

"Right…shall we get started then." She clears her throat and adjusts her glasses preparing for yet another arraignment.

"Abigail Carmichael has been arrested and accused of sexual assault and attempted rape from the day of November 17th, in the parking garage of the Manhattan District Attorney's Office, at approximately 9:58 p.m. How do you plead?"

Abbie internally and probably visibly flinches at the question. Never once has she imagined that she would be sitting on the defense side of the courtroom and she can honestly say that she absolutely hates it. It's embarrassing and nerve-racking as you have to sit and wait for others to practically decide your fate.

It makes it even worse if your best friend has to be the one that is supposed to be trying to send you off to jail. Yes, Casey did have Liv relay the message that she knows that she didn't do anything, but she has to do her job, which is very understandable. She supposes that it could be worse. She could be sitting before a prosecutor that absolutely hates her.

"Not guilty." She says answering the judges question from only a few seconds before.

Lena nods her head before turning back to Casey who seems to be spacing out again. "The prosecution may proceed."

No response.

"Miss Novak!"

Casey shakes her head and once again has to bring herself back to reality. She looks up to the judge who is glaring down at her; probably for wasting her time.

"Sorry, your honor…" she mumbles briefly looking at the table. Never once in her career has she felt so discouraged during an arraignment, and it most definitely shows.

"I suggest that you pay attention." Petrovsky says firmly. "Now I will say this again. The prosecution may proceed.

Casey bites down on her bottom lip and swallows the reappearing lumps in her throat once again. She frowns as she comes up with an idea. It's a risky idea, and it's a long shot, but if she plays her cards right, it'll work.

She stands pin straight and immediately transfers in to assistant district attorney mode.

"Your Honor, the prosecution requests for remand." Casey says firmly and strictly. The request and the certainty of the request visibly stun both Petrovsky and Abbie.

Abbie leans forward to look past her lawyer and to stare at Casey who has a look of determination on her face. Okay, the very last thing she was expecting was for Casey to request for remand. What the hell is she doing?

Petrovsky is thoroughly shocked by the prosecutor's request for remand. If anything she was sure that Casey would try to bargain with her, not request for something such as remand; and especially not the certainty she did it with. She slightly ashamed to admit it to herself, and she'd never admit it out loud, but Lena is actually throw off guard.

"Um...on…what grounds, Counselor?" the judge questions, thoroughly intrigued on where this is going to be taken.

"The defendant can be seen as major flight risk. It is no secret that she does have the means and resources to run if she so wishes to. Plus, she is an attorney all the more reason to run; to protect her reputation."

Abbie wishes that she could just drop dead right at that moment. She has absolutely no idea what Casey is doing, and it's actually scaring her. Yes, she knows that the redhead has to do her job, but her job does not necessarily consist of it being necessary to label her as a flight risk; especially when she's most definitely not.

The defense attorney frowns at Casey's requests and reasoning before she turns towards the judge.

"Your Honor, I think that the prosecution's request is absurd and pure based off of speculation. My client has absolutely no reason to try to flee the state because of these wrong accusations." The defense attorney says flatly.

Petrovsky purses her lips and turns back to the prosecution. "I must agree that remand does sound a bit…extreme, even in the given circumstances."

Casey slightly shrugs nonchalantly. "You asked me on what grounds…" she murmurs, succeeding in annoying the judge.

Lena narrows her eyes but chooses not to address the remarks of the prosecutor. She leans back in her chair and sits in silence for a moment, letting her eyes dart between the defense and the prosecution.

Finally she leans forward and picks up her gavel. "I see that there is no logical reason that the defendant should be a flight risk. So…here's what I will do. I will allow her to walk for the allotted amount of time, until the trial, under the strong assumption that she will not try to flee the state." She finishes but then zeros in on Abbie specifically. "And just know that if you try anything…anything at all you won't get very far."

Abbie fights the urge to roll her eyes and opts for nodding politely. "Yes, your honor."

Lena bangs the gavel signally the dismissal of the arraignment and she pushes her chair away from her desk before standing and leaving to disappear into her chambers. She can't help but feel like in the back of her mind she made part of her decision out of being flustered by Casey's nonchalant responses and inability to pay attention that day.

Casey heaves a sigh of relief as she begins to put everything back into her brief case. She knew that requesting for remand was a huge risk, and for a moment she was afraid that the judge would adhere to her request. She could visibly see that she was irritating the judge, and she slightly feels bad for using that to her advantage. Reverse psychology does work every now and again; and Casey was glad that today the odds were in her favor.

* * *

**Later **

"You requested for remand?" Alex asks in disbelief as Casey follows close behind her, looking upon her with uneasy eyes. "And stop staring at me like I'm about to tip over, I can walk just fine Casey."

Casey blushes slightly and watches as Alex takes a seat on the sofa. "Hey, I just want to make sure that you're okay. And yes, I requested for remand under the strong assumption that Petrovsky wouldn't grant my request, which she thankfully didn't."

Alex hums and folds her arms. "It was a very risky move, but I guess it's good that it worked out in your favor. I'm really worried about Abbie though, I feel really bad that this is happening to her."

"Yeah…I know…it can't be easy going through something like this. But now it's a matter of we have to find Jennifer, and prove she's insane before the trial. An arraignment I can do, I physically cannot, stand in a courtroom and visibly try to convict my best friend, it's just not going to happen."

Alex nods her head and absentmindedly examines her hands. How is it that she has the mentally insane assistant who just has to not only try and screw up her life, but the lives of everyone else around her as well?

Casey notices that Alex has fallen silent and she slowly moves closer to her on the sofa. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just…I don't know. I just wish that things were like they were before. When there was no Jennifer, and no accidents, and when…"

"You could still trust me..."

There is a silence between the two of them because they both know very well that was what Alex was referring to, she just wasn't comfortable enough to voice it out loud.

The blonde takes a deep breath and starts examining her hands once again. "Casey I…I want to trust you, but it's still hard for me. I'm trying to, please believe that, but I just…I'm afraid of getting hurt again. I know we've talked about this before, but please believe that I'm trying."

Casey nods her head glumly, understanding where Alex is coming from. She wants to say something, but she just can't seem to come up with anything. So instead, she gently turns Alex's face towards hers and softly presses their lips together. The kiss isn't rushed, or hungry, or angry. It's tentative, soft, and loving.

It surprises Casey when she feels a hand on the back of her neck holding her in place. Their lips glide smoothly against each other as the gesture conveys love and need, but at the very same time, confusion and clarification.

Casey is the first to break the kiss, but she keeps her forehead rested against Alex's.

"I love you…" she whispers against the blonde's lips.

Alex's breath quietly hitches in her throat once again. She remains silent for a moment, the only sounds that can be heard is their calm breathing.

Instead of responding, Alex pulls Casey's lips back to hers. She can't understand why, but she still can't bring herself to say those three words that carry so much meaning. She feels it; that much is obvious to her. So why is it when ever it comes up, she can't bring herself to say it?

**Meanwhile…**

Olivia and Amanda walk through the DA's office, knowing that Casey left early due to Alex getting out of the hospital. They both stop when they are approached by Serena, who lately, looks a little less than happy.

"So did it go okay?" the blonde detective asks carefully.

Serena sighs and folds her arms. "As okay as an arraignment can go I suppose. Petrovsky let her walk, which I think is a miracle in itself. But Liz suspended her indefinitely, but I guess we should have expected that too."

The detectives nod, before Olivia asks the question that still remains. "So have either of you or any one else, seen or heard from Jennifer since then?"

Serena shakes her head as she thinks of the last time she saw the mysterious woman. "No, I can't think of a time. But I think there's something seriously wrong with her."

"Has she shown signs of anything being wrong with her?"

Serena shrugs her shoulders and walks past the two detectives, beckoning for them to follow her. She makes her way to Jennifer's desk, and begins looking through it.

After about a minute or so of shuffling through several papers on top of the desk, Serena then moves to the drawers as the detectives watch her do the inspection.

Coming to the bottom drawer, she opens it and frowns at her discovery. She pulls out two empty pill bottles and reads them prescription label on them. She frowns again upon reading the names of both medications, before handing it to Olivia.

"Hey I know this one is for Bipolar Disorders but I've never seen this one before." Serena says in reference to one of the bottles.

Amanda leans over and reads the prescribed medication bottles. Olivia's face contorts as she recognizes one of the names but she can't seem to remember what it was for.

She reads the bottle again before turning to Amanda, who has come to the realization of what it is.

"Hey, I've heard of Risperdal…isn't that for…."

"Schizophrenia…"

**Ohhh things are starting to make sense now aren't they? Wonder where this will go. Leave a review? **

***Important* Also, just out of curiosity, do any of you guys watch Criminal Minds, Rizzoli and Isles, or both? I've been aching to experiment with a crossover lately, so I kinda want your guys' input on that. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This isn't as long as I hoped it'd be, but it's here! Second update of the day right? Anyway, here's chapter 14. **

**Later on That Evening **

Some how into the evening, after a good amount of talking, but also enough awkward silences to make up for it, both Alex and Casey seem to have fallen asleep on the couch. The slumber is peaceful until a violent vibrating interrupts it.

Alex frowns upon hearing her cell phone going off on the coffee table. She mumbles something in coherent and snuggles back into Casey who to her is far more comfortable at the moment.

"Alex…your phone…" Casey mumbles behind her with a voice that is still laced with sleep.

Scowling, Alex cracks her eyes open and stares at the wretched device that dared to deserve her peaceful sleep. She leans forward and slides the device off of the table before she clears her throat and presses it to her ear.

"Hello…"

"Alex, I have a few questions for you." the voice on the other end of the line sounds a lot like Olivia, but still being half asleep, Alex isn't one hundred percent sure.

"Yeah go ahead…shoot." She murmurs as she begins to absentmindedly play with Casey's fingers of the arm that is wrapped around her waist.

"Okay, well first question, did you know have any idea that your assistant is bipolar, schizophrenic, and medically mentally unstable?"

Alex's eyes shoot open this time and she actually takes the time to stare at her phone in disbelief.

"Wait…what?" she questions confusedly.

Olivia sighs heavily on her end of the line as she senses the attorney's confusion. "Serena went through her desk while we were here and we found prescribed medication for bipolar disorder and schizophrenia."

Alex groans and lets her head rest heavily on the couch cushion. "Oh my god that would make so much sense as to why she acts the way she does. I'm betting there were times where she wouldn't take her medication. I mean, I saw her taking medication sometimes, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Don't stress out over it okay? But that would most likely explain her strange behavior. The thing about that is however, no one knows where she is. She hasn't used her debt cards or anything, and officers have been over to her place but she just isn't there."

Alex swears under her breath and screws her eyes shut as she tries to think of something to tell the detective. "Liv, I really want to help, and if I find out anything I will tell you, but for the time being, I don't have anything to tell you."

"You and Casey be careful alright? If you need anything, anything at all, you know you can call me, Amanda, or one of the guys."

Alex thanks the detective and ends the phone call as she sighs heavily and rests her head back on the couch.

"That was Liv…?" Casey asks now becoming more fully awake.

Alex nods her head, and allows Casey to sit up behind her. "Yeah…Jennifer is bipolar and schizophrenic…they found her medication in her desk."

Casey's eyes widen at the new found information. She knew that there had to be something wrong with Jennifer. She had expected the young blonde to be bipolar, but schizophrenia is an entirely different story. She's never had to deal with a schizophrenic in her life, and she ends up sleeping with one; one hell of an introduction.

"Oh…wow…um...so I take it they haven't found her?" she clarifies.

Alex shakes her head and rests it on Casey's shoulder seeking comfort. It's times like this when she feels like she can trust again, but then it always quickly fades leaving her confused and irritated. How is it that you can't trust the person that you're in love with?

"I just don't know what to do Casey. I want her out of our lives, but that can't happen if no one knows where she is. Plus the fact that if she completely disappears, there could be a high chance of Abbie having to go to trial for something we all know that she didn't do. I'm worried for our safety too Casey…she already tried to kill me, what if she tries to kill you?"

Casey purses her lips as she contemplates Alex's statement. "She wouldn't try to kill me…she's lead herself to believe that there's something between the two of us, and she's obsessively in love with me…"

Alex scowls and crosses her arms tightly. Honestly, she should have seen this sooner, so she could have fired Jennifer as quickly as possible. She sighs feeling a headache coming on just thinking about it.

"Can we go see Abbie? I want to see how she is…" she suggests after a small amount of silence.

Casey hesitates for a moment before nodding her head. All she can do is hope that it doesn't go as bad as she foresees.

* * *

**Later**

"So let me get this straight…you requesting for remand, trying to put me in jail, and saying that I am a 'flight risk' was all an idea that you had to get Petrovsky to deny the request completely?"

Casey grins nervously and nods her head from side to side. "I admit it was a little risky, but it worked…right? I mean, it was either that, or let her set your bail at like a zillion dollars, you know how she is."

Abbie chuckles softly and nods. "Yeah, I know. Well, thank you I guess. I have to admit that it was well played on your part; not many people can get what they want from Petrovsky. But in a different note, how are you feeling Blondie?"

Alex shrugs and hugs herself out of nervous habit. "I feel a lot better than I did a few days ago, as opposed to when I felt like I got run over by a semi."

"No not a semi…just my car." Abbie says dryly thinking about her totaled beloved.

"I'm so sorry…well, if it makes you feel any better my car is trashed as well." Alex replies solemnly. "The insurance company is sure going to have fun with this one…"

"Well you always did say you wanted a new car…" Casey says absentmindedly.

"I didn't say that. Sometimes I think I loved that car more than Serena. But don't tell her that, she'll get mad at me." Abbie says as she draws her knees closer to her.

"Are you alright?" Casey questions cautiously. Over the past few days, she's never seen Abbie so vulnerable, and it actually scares her a bit.

Abbie shakes her head and closes her eyes. "No I'm not…my car is totaled, and my career is ruined. Liz suspended me, but that makes sense right? But even if this does 'blow over' it's not going to go away. I'm probably going to have to quit."

The other two attorneys gasp audibly and their mouths fall agape. "You can't quit!" they say simultaneously.

"What am I supposed to do? Go back to work with people thinking that there is still some chance that I tried to rape someone? Do you know that my assistant quit today? Do you want to guess why? I'm surprised that Liz didn't just go ahead and fire me, and I'm just waiting to be stripped of my law license. My entire career is practically over because of this and I…" Abbie's voice cracks on the tail end of her sentence and for the first time ever in front of both Casey and Alex, she breaks down completely.

For a second the other two women sit practically frozen by their shock. Not once in all of their time of knowing Abbie, which is a pretty long time, not once have they seen her cry over anything. Abbie Carmichael does not cry; it just doesn't happen.

Casey moves from her from her spot next to Alex and wraps her arms around the sobbing brunette. "It'll be okay…"

"No it won't Casey! Everything is ruined! Everything I've worked so hard for, I'm losing, and I just don't know what to do."

It is surprising to Alex about how long it actually takes for them to be able to calm Abbie down. She was almost on the verge of hysterics and if that happened, they most definitely wouldn't have known what to do.

"Sorry about…that…" Abbie murmurs as she huddles into the corner of the sofa. She's never cried in front of anyone before, and she thoroughly hates her friends had to witness that.

"You don't have to apologize…I can't imagine what you're going through right now, and it's okay to feel the way you do." Casey says softly.

"You aren't made of steel Abbie. We know that you have feelings and its okay when they surface every now and then. You don't have to be ashamed of that." Alex adds in.

Abbie opens her mouth to say something, but stops when she hears the familiar sounds of Serena coming through the front door. She snaps her mouth shut and tries to look as if she hadn't been crying just a few minutes before hand.

"Hey Babe, did you know anything about the…what is she doing here?" Serena stops mid sentence as her line of vision zeros in on Casey.

"Serena can you please not do this now…" Abbie murmurs pressing her hands to her throbbing temples.

"Do what now?" Alex pipes up curiously.

Serena's glare on Casey quickly fades as she turns towards her best friend. 'Alex, you're out of the hospital! I'm so glad that you're doing alright!"

"Yes I'm fine…I've been better. But I'm fine…" Alex says still curious on Serena's mood when she entered the living room. She shrugs it off and stands up to hug her best friend.

Whilst hugging Alex, Serena can't help but shoot a glare at Casey. If looks could kill, Casey's positive she would be six feet under by now. The glare how ever doesn't go unnoticed by Abbie.

"Serena stop…can you please not be hostile, for just two seconds?" she pleads irritably.

"One…two. We already talked about this, but it wouldn't surprise me if you don't remember because you never listen to anything that I'm saying." The younger blonde answers spitefully.

Abbie frowns and rakes her fingers through her hair. "I don't want to fight now…not now, and not in front of our friends."

Casey internally shrinks at knowing that Serena is still angry with her, but for what she can't understand. Alex is kind of forgiving her, so wouldn't it make sense for Serena to as well?

Serena opens her mouth to correct Abbie on the word 'friends' when her cell phone rings from her pocket.

"I need to take this…excuse me." she says before disappearing out the front door once again, leaving Abbie irritated, Casey wounded, and Alex completely confused.

Serena huffs greatly as she quickly answers her cell phone. "Hey…where are you...I see, okay well look…no…don't worry about it, I told you that it'd be taken care of…"

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….**

**Leave a review?**

**As for my question about the crossover idea, I'm not sure if it'll happen because I'm not sure what I would do with anything plot wise, I was just asking in case I came up with something.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is one hell of a chapter, I'll tell you, and I think that it might be the second to last one. Anyway, here we go, number 15!**

Life for both Casey and Alex has been peaceful yet edgy. Nothing drastic has gone on, and that is just what is worrying them. They fear that there is always calmness before the storm.

No one has heard from Jennifer, or even seen her for the matter, at it makes walking out of the house all the more terrifying; especially for Alex.

As for Casey, even though life has been peaceful, she has found it to be even more stressful. She hates the thought of having to possibly take her best friend to trial. There is only so much she can do even at an arraignment, but at a trial, she can't bend the judge's judgment like she wishes she could.

There is also the fact that she knows that Alex is struggling with her in the attempts to try to rebuild their relationship. She's not rushing Alex or anything, and she understand that she needs time, but Casey feels like all that 'time' that Alex is taking, is time that is driving a bigger and bigger wedge between them.

Things are very confusing for Casey because she feels like she's receiving mixed signals. Sometimes, Alex is completely okay with the physically contact such as snuggling, but then there are other times where the blonde doesn't even want to be touched. Truth be told, Casey has found out that it very hard to be in a once very sexual relationship, and suddenly not receive any sort of physically contact.

Alex is completely overjoyed when she finds out that she's able to return to work. All that sitting at home and doing nothing was doing her mental state absolutely no good. It's like she has a sixth sense that is completely against counter productivity.

She's noticed something that one might deem a little strange and she's finally decided to do something about it. That 'something' being Serena's behavior, or hostility towards Casey.

Alex understands that Serena was angry with Casey from the very beginning o the whole Jennifer situation, but she can't understand what is still fueling that hostility. She can't still be angry about that same thing could she?

"Rena can we talk?" Alex asks one day as she carefully steps into her best friend's office.

Serena looks up from what she's doing and motions for Alex to sit as she gives her a smile. "What's up?"

"Well...I was just wondering…why are you still so angry with Casey? I mean, I see the way that you act around her, you get really stiff and you look at her like you don't want to be in the same room as her, and honestly, its hurting her. Why?" Alex asks curiously.

Serena sighs exasperatedly and puts her pen on her desk. "Because I don't trust her Lexie. Some people, don't change after the mistakes they've made. Granted, some people do, but it's easier to look out for the ones that don't. You're my best friend, and we've been best friends probably before we could even walk or talk. Casey hurt you, and I just have problems trusting people who hurt my best friend."

"But I've forgiven her Rena…sorta…I mean, I know that it's hard to get past this, trust me, but I'm willing to try because I love her. I'm still struggling with falling back into the routines of our relationship, but I think in time it will get better. I just…I want my girlfriend back, and I want my best friend back. She's sorry Serena…she just made a mistake. Do you think you could just back off a little?"

Something flashes in Serena's eyes; something that Alex does not catch, and as soon as it's there, it's gone. She sighs heavily again and rests her chin on the bridge she's made with her hands.

"Fine…I will back off, but only for your sake, not because I trust her, because I don't, and frankly, I don't think that you should either." She says firmly.

Alex slightly frowns at Serena's firm statement. "Did you not hear anything that I just said? I love her, and I want to be with her, and that means fixing things, starting with my protective best friend's attitude."

"I get that, but you have to realize, all of this is happening because of her. Jennifer tried to kill you, and you probably wouldn't have been in that car accident if Casey hadn't slept with her. "

Alex squeezes her eyes shut and pinches the bridge of her nose. Since when did Serena become so hateful and judgmental? It's a side of her that Alex hasn't seen and frankly, she doesn't like it.

"Serena, now you're blaming her. She made a mistake. I'm sure that you've made numerous amount of those in your life. What about the time that…"

"Don't you dare bring that up."

"Then am I lying? Tell me Serena; tell me am I lying about all of the mistakes that you've made? You aren't perfect and neither is Casey. Please Serena, you're my best friend and I care about what you think, but I also want you to understand that I can make my own decisions and that decision is to try to put my trust in Casey. And I think that you should try to do the same."

Both woman stare at each other for a moment before Serena gives in and breaks the gaze by averting her eyes to anything elsewhere in the room.

"I'll try…" she murmurs defeated, not wanting to argue with Alex any longer.

A small smile ghosts across Alex's features as she feels like she's gotten through the other blonde's rough exterior. She can't help but take note of how Serena seems to be thinking exceptionally hard about something, but if it were anything that needed to be shared, it would be, so Alex decides to leave it alone.

"Thank you, Rena…it means a lot to me." she says softly before standing up from her chair.

Serena gives Alex a smile and nods her head as she watches the other woman exit her office. She folds her arms and leans back in her chair as she thinks of everything that's going on right now.

She's about to get back to what she's working on when her phone shakes her out of the thought.

"What…"

* * *

**Later **

"Alex?" Casey asks as she watches Alex concentrating on a game of Tetris. It's no lie that she finds it absolutely adorable that Tetris is Alex's guilty pleasure.

"What?" Alex asks as she focuses trying to get the blocks on her computer screen to fit perfectly.

"Do you think that…we should go away for awhile? Maybe like a week or so? Abbie's trial date has been pushed back and I have at least probably a month and a half, maybe a little more. Don't you think it'd be nice?"

Alex pauses her game and turns towards Casey who is looking at her with hopeful eyes. "I think, that would be nice for the both of us. A chance to escape all this." She responds as she thinks about the idea. "Where did you plan on going?"

"I don't know…just…away, from all of this, and everything. Just so you and I can be alone, and try to…rebuild, for lack of a better term."

A small smile spreads across Alex's face as she looks down at her hands. "You're really trying aren't you?"

Casey nods her head and takes one of Alex's hands on her own. "I told you, I want to make this right. I want this to work."

"I know…it's just…most people would have given up on me. They would've thought they're wasting their time, and would have just given up." Alex replies sadly.

"Sweetheart, I will never give up on you. I'm still fighting for you because I love you and I'm going to do anything to get us to where we were, please believe that." Casey states as she kisses the back of the hand in hers.

Alex's smile broadens as she laces her fingers with Casey's. She really does admire Casey's determination to fight for her, something her past lovers have never done. It gives her a new feeling of want and of what it feels like to be wanted.

"So…I talked to Serena today…" she murmurs after a small silence between the two of them. She internally winces when she feels Casey's hand go stiff in her own.

Casey takes in a shaky breath not sure if she's going to like the conversation at hand. "Oh…what'd she say?"

"She's…just being my best friend. A little more protective than I had expected her to be, but…I think she means well…"

"So what you're saying is that she doesn't trust me, in fact she probably borderline hates me, and she doesn't think that I deserve you…"

"Casey she does not hate you…" Alex counters quickly, but not quick enough because Casey interrupts her.

"Oh, but what about the other two things? She doesn't trust me, and she told me to my face that I don't deserve you, as if I realize that I don't already!" Casey stands up from the sofa and begins pacing the living room. "Even before all this shit happened, I knew that I didn't deserve you because you're this amazing, intelligent, beautiful woman, and I'm just…Casey. You are perfect and way out of my league. I could just never understand on why you would want to waste your time and be with someone like me when you can do so much better."

Alex stands up from her spot on the sofa and tries to get Casey to look at her. "Casey…I'm with you because I love you. I wouldn't want to anything else because I'm happy with what I have."

"Sometimes I wish that I could have done better…with everything in our relationship. It's my job to take care of you, and sometimes, I feel like I just can't do that; especially when you can take care of yourself. Then I wonder what you even need me for…"

Alex wipes Casey's brewing tears and turns the redhead's face towards her own. "I already told you, it's all because I love you. I love you so much, and my love for you is something that you should never ever feel insecure about. So here's what we'll do. Tomorrow is Friday, we'll pack, we'll get time off because god knows that you need it, and I'm sure that someone can cover for me. Then we can go somewhere romantic, and just spend a week loving each other, does that sound okay? No Jennifer, no Serena, no work; just you and me."

Casey nods and rests her head on Alex's shoulder seeking the comfort of security. She allows Alex to stand there and hold her in a tight embrace that she doesn't plan on leaving any time soon.

**Meanwhile… **

"Amanda I just do not understand how this woman can completely vanish. It's like there is absolutely no trace of her being anywhere!" Olivia nearly shouts, her frustration showing clearly.

"It's pretty mind boggling for me as well, but there's only so much that we can do. All we can do right now is continue to look for her, which is exactly what everyone else is doing." Amanda replies as she begins to rub the exasperated detective's shoulders.

Olivia groans as Amanda's fingers work the tension knots out of her shoulders and neck. "God that feels amazing. But seriously, I just don't know what else anyone can do. It's like she has fallen off the face of the planet."

"It may seem like that at the moment, but I'm sure that we'll find her, and then everyone's lives will be back to normal."

"…will you buy me an iPhone?"

"…dream on Liv."

Olivia sighs and hands her head in defeat. "Yeah, I thought so. Hey, did you ever wonder what made Jennifer think of the idea to take Abbie's car and barrel into Alex in the middle of the intersection? For a schizophrenic, that was pretty well thought out."

Amanda shrugs her shoulders. "I dunno much about the disease, I just know that it makes weird stuff happen to a person. But for someone who is mentally unstable, it does seem very thought out, why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering if it was just me who thought that too."

* * *

**The Next Day **

Work is very uneventful for both Casey and she is actually surprised that Liz let her off early to prepare for her trip. Maybe it was because she feels bad about everything that's happening; maybe it was because she's just in a good mood, who knows.

As she's putting all of her stuff together, she calls Alex to make sure that everything is alright at home.

"Casey, this is the fortieth time that you've called me, I am fine." Alex says as she answers the phone.

"I'm just trying to make sure that you're doing alright, you know I hate leaving you by yourself." Casey responds sincerely.

Alex smiles and playfully rolls her eyes. "Baby, I am fine. In fact I'm not even home right."

"What?! You aren't home?! I knew getting you a rental car was a bad idea, because you run off and do stuff like this!"

"Casey calm down. I just needed to run the store, and I have just realized that I have left my wallet on the counters so now I am going back home. I am fine, stop worrying.

Casey huffs as she continues to move around her office. "Fine…fine…I'm trying to finish up here at work so I can get home. Please be careful alright?"

"I will be fine. Stop worrying before you give yourself another migraine."

"Fine…be safe."

Alex chuckles and ends the phone call as she U-turns back towards their home. Honestly, she understands why Casey is so worried, and it's actually really sweet, but sometimes she's afraid that one day the redhead is going to explode because of a random anxiety attack.

It doesn't take Alex long to get back home, and she quickly exits her car to make the short journey to retrieve her wallet that she's left on the counter.

"I'm getting to old if I'm already leaving stuff at home like this." She mutters to herself as she inserts her key and steps through the door.

Briefly sitting her phone down on the counter, Alex picks up her wallet to make sure that she actually does have the correct credit cards and doesn't have to not only make another treacherous journey for it, but remember where she put it.

"Thank god…" she sighs in relief as she counts all of her cards and in fact does clarify that they are still where she put them.

Alex is about to leave again when she swears that she hears something from somewhere in their house. She sits her things back on the counter, before she slowly and quietly makes her way up the stairs.

Ever so quietly, she then makes her way down the hall to where she swears that she heard something. She eventually arrives at their bedroom and she cautiously puts her hand on the door.

Alex frowns and slowly pushes the door open, only to step in and find none other that Jennifer humming to herself as she sprinkles random rose petals on the bed and floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asks firmly.

Jennifer's head snaps towards Alex, and she gives the older blonde an innocent smile. "Hi Alex, you're supposed to be gone. Where's Casey?"

"You don't need to know where she is…" is the short reply.

Jennifer's face falls as she fingers the single rose petal in her hand. "Oh…do you know when she'll be here? I thought we could spend time together; she loves me you know."

Alex raises her eyebrows and she fights the urge to start shouting. "No, she doesn't. She feels absolutely nothing for you."

"But, she told me she loved me. She wouldn't lie to me."

"You are hopelessly confused, and insane, and you need to leave. Now."

Jennifer pouts as she tosses the rose petal on the floor. "But that wouldn't be fair. Casey loves me, and I love her. So I think you're the one who is supposed to leave."

Alex closes her eyes as she hates her patience being tried, and that's exactly what Jennifer is doing. "Okay, I'm done with this. I'm calling the police." She says as she moves to back her way out of the room.

It all happens so fast and it's a matter of seconds actually, but Jennifer's mood quickly changes as she crosses the room and lunges at Alex, succeeding in tackling the other woman to the floor.

"You bitch, why can't you ever just stay out of the way!" she shouts as Alex tries to fight her off.

"You are fucking insane!" Alex responds through grit teeth as she is shocked by the strength of the shorter blonde.

The two woman roll around on the floor trying to gain the upper hand before Alex proves stronger and lands a solid punch to Jennifer's face.

Seeing that she is slightly dazed, Alex scrambles to get to her feet and out the door, only to have it last for a short period of time when Jen quickly follows her.

There is a great deal of shoving going on as the two try to gain dominance, both fueled by their rage, hatred, and anger for each other.

They come to the railing at the top of the second floor. Alex shoves Jennifer into the unstable railing and it easily collapses under the sudden intrusion of wait, leaving Jen dangling from the second story trying to keep her grip on the floor.

Alex swears under her breath and quickly moves forward and grasps the struggling blonde's hand in attempts to keep her from falling. Insane, or not insane, any good person wouldn't intentionally let a person fall to their death right in front of their eyes.

"If you help me out I might be able to pull you up." Alex says wincing at the wait that's being exerted on her arm. Instead of a response, she receives the motion of Jennifer trying to pull her over the edge as well.

She grips the remaining part of the railing in an attempt to keep from falling over the edge of the landing. She grinds her teeth together as she feels Jennifer keeping stable two handed grip on her arm, but she panics when she suddenly feels the other woman's hands slip away.

Alex looks over the edge of the landing just in time to see Jennifer fall to the first floor and crash violently through the glass of the coffee table, her body instantly becoming lifeless.

Slowly, Alex staggers her way down stairs and over to the counter where she realizes that her cell phone has probably rang thirty times in the past twenty minutes. She glances back at the dead woman lying in her living room before staggering her way outside where she is immediately greeted by worried detectives and a worried girlfriend.

"Alex oh my god!" Casey says as she runs over and embraces the battered blonde.

Alex cries a mixed emotion of tears as she buries her face in Casey's shoulder, allowing the woman to hold her tight.

Olivia moves into their home, followed by Amanda and a few more officers, but she pauses as she comes upon the woman in the coffee table. She moves forward and checks for a pulse shaking her head when she doesn't receive one.

**A Little Bit Later **

"So we found her car parked a little ways away from here, and one of her only possessions that we found inside was her cell phone." Amanda says as she holds up the device.

"I'm just glad we found her…sorta." Olivia says running a tired hand through her hair.

"So what does this mean now?" Casey asks as she has her arms wrapped tightly around Alex.

"What happens now, is we find away to get Abbie out of the mess that she's end, though it might be a little hard." The brunette replies.

"Is it finally over?" Alex mumbles into Casey's shirt.

"It's over baby…I promise." She replies kissing the blonde on the head.

There is a small silence between the foursome when they are startled out of it by a cell phone ringing. They all check themselves, but they soon come to the realization that it's Jennifer's phone ringing in Amanda's hand.

"Should I…" she asks holding up the ringing phone. The other three woman glance between each other before turning back to Amanda and nodding.

Amanda takes a deep breath and puts the phone on speaker before she answers it. "Hello?"

_"Hello? Jen?"_ the other voice asks confusedly upon recognizing the different voice.

"Uhh yeah…" Amanda murmurs trying to lead the other person into talking a little more. "Who is this?"

"_You sound different…who is this?"_

Alex frowns and she glances at Casey who also has a look of confusion on her face. Olivia's face also contorts into a scowl as she glares at the phone before turning towards her girlfriend, and speaks in a hushed tone.

"Doesn't that sound a lot like…" she starts but Alex cuts her off.

"Oh my god…"

**Hm…once again. Leave a review? **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I lied…there will be another chapter after this one. Happy readings, and I promise you, for this chapter, try not to fall out from all the gasping you might do. **

Alex bursts through the front entrance at the DA's office, and quickly makes her way to the elevator. She utters a quick hello to the front desk secretary as she repeatedly presses the elevator button.

Once the lift has arrived, she steps in without any sort of hesitation, and once again presses the button repeatedly to make it take her to her desired floor. All the while in the wait, she mumbles irritably to herself at how painfully slow she realizes the elevator is.

As soon as the elevator dings, Alex flies out of the lift as soon as the doors open just enough for her to get through.

"Sorry…excuse me…sorry." she mumbles quickly as she literally runs through the swarm of interns and attorneys in the office area. She's pretty sure that the entire scene looks like something straight out of a wonky cartoon, but she doesn't care.

Alex rounds one last corner and skids to a halt as she finally comes upon Serena's office. She sees the other woman sitting at her desk typing something hastily on her computer.

"You!" Alex says pointing an angry finger.

Serena jumps at the sudden intrusion and she spins in her chair to face Alex who is giving her a deathly glare. _'Oh fuck.' _

"Me what? Lexie, what are you doing here? I-I thought you were going somewhere with Casey?" she questions innocently.

Alex laughs bitterly and actually feels insulted for Serena trying to take her as a fool. "Don't you give me that innocent bullshit. Why did you have Jennifer's number, and why did you call her? I demand that you tell me what's going on." She all but shouts.

Serena swallows thickly but decides that she needs to try to drive Alex as far away from the truth as possible.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Jennifer is still missing remember? Why would I have called her, I hardly even know her."

"Serena, I am not stupid, and I'm not an idiot, so stop trying to play me as one. Jennifer is dead. She attacked me in my home not too long ago, and now she's dead because she fell from the second floor. Her cell phone was found in her car. You called, Amanda answered, and we all heard you. Now, I'm going to ask you-no…I am going to tell you to tell me what the fuck is going on."

Serena matches Alex's glare and she grits her teeth in anger. The two stay in a long silence that has such a heavy tension that it could be sliced with a knife. Finally, Serena has had enough and she shoots out of her chair and walks around her desk.

"Fine, you want to know the truth? I did it. It was me who you heard on Jennifer's phone. However, I did not know that she went to your house, which is something that I deliberately told her NOT to do. That idiot; she couldn't even think on her own, but that makes sense because I was doing most of it for her anyway. I decided when and when she couldn't have her medication. Sometimes, what I allowed her she wouldn't take, and then when she desperately needed it, I wouldn't give it to her, simply because she hadn't done what I had asked her to."

"…you were manipulating her…." Alex whispered in complete shock at Serena's coldness.

Serena laughs menacingly and leans against her desk smirking. "Honey, I was manipulating all of you. I had everything planned out, and all of you wrapped around my fingers. Let's start with Jennifer shall we? She was so easy to take control of, so vulnerable and weak, I almost felt sorry for her. But I promised her one thing that she wanted, and that was Casey. I lead her to believe that Casey was hopelessly in love with her. All it took was a simple 'Jennifer I love you, not Alex. I want to be with you, not Alex.' message that looked like it was from Casey to get her to believe it. All the while I was filling her head with things that would make her despise you even more. I must admit, sometimes she did run astray and wouldn't follow my instructions, but that made it all the more easier when she needed me later.

Which leads me to Casey. You honestly think I despise her simply because she hurt your feelings? Don't get self indulged Cabot, because that isn't even the start of it. We all know that Casey is ignorant, and naïve and frankly, her attitude gets on my nerves. As soon as I heard that Jennifer was able to sleep with her, I knew that your relationship was going to crumble, and I couldn't wait to see it happen, but I suppose I just forgot how much of a damn pushover you become whenever someone bats their eyelashes at you and begs for your forgiveness. It's sickening, and pathetic."

Alex can't believe what she's hearing, and she shakes her head trying to form any sort of sentence. "I…but…what about Abbie?" she asks softly.

Serena makes a face of disgust and rolls her eyes. "Here we go with this. Honestly, for such a smart woman, Abbie is a complete idiot. Do you know how hard it is pretending to be in love with someone? Let me tell you, it's no easy job. Her being arrested was just a bonus on Jennifer's part, and it saved a lot of thinking for me later. With Abbie out of the way, maybe I could probably excel at something around here, and I wouldn't be stuck being her second chair whore.

Wanna know something else interesting, Alex? I knew Jennifer was weak minded, and I continued to use that as my advantage. Because she'd do anything for me right? For me to get her 'voices' to go away? So you know what I did? I gave Jennifer Abbie's car keys, and told her to run you over. I'm thoroughly surprised that she didn't kill you, but I guess I can win em all right?

There's also that day that I lead the detectives to realize Jennifer's mental illnesses. I realize that it probably won't make sense to you, but I only did that just so it could seem as if I was actually helping them. But I mean come on, it's not like it actually lead them to finding her any sooner; especially when I was the only one who knew where she was.

And then it all comes back to you. Ever since we were kids I have always some how been living in your shadow, even with my own parents. 'You need to be more like Alex' they said, 'You should do what Alex does' they said. You were like the fucking older sister that I never had, or ever even wanted. So I sat down, and I thought to myself, what if I was to be the one to be able to take down the great Alexandra Cabot, one piece at a time? To sit back, and watch your entire everything crumble around you? All of your friendships, your relationships, your career, everything that you've ever worked for I had intended to take away."

Tears sting Alex's eyes as she listens to Serena lay everything out for her, as clear as day. So many things make sense now, and she wishes so badly that they wouldn't.

"You're supposed to be my best friend…" she murmurs softly.

"Guess best friends don't last forever right? It's a shame Jennifer's dead though, she really was a good girl, when she was on her medication." Serena says immediately shrugging off the idea.

Alex frowns and shakes her head. "So you really just don't care? About anything that you've done? You manipulative little troll, you really don't have any sort of remorse in your body do you? What about your friends? What about your girlfriend who was accused of something that everyone knows she didn't do?"

Serena shrugs again and shakes her head, smirking once again. "Not my girlfriend, I could care less about what happens to her. Duh, I know that Abbie didn't do anything, I couldn't even get her to dominate in the bedroom, which was also really sad by the way. Sometimes my acting skills amaze even me, but I digress. I don't care about what happens to her, and frankly, there's nothing you can do about it. With Jennifer dead, you and those idiot detectives don't have anything, and you have absolutely no proof that I've just told you all of this."

Alex watches as Serena steps around her and moves to exit her office. She still can't believe anything she's heard, but there it all is, slapping her in the fact. Whoever came up with the saying 'the truth hurts' was spot on.

"Well, it's been a pleasure Alex, but I must kindly leave you to try to pick up the remains of your sad little life. It's actually a shame that I was able to get away with all of this, you would think you would be better caught up."

Serena leaves her office chuckling darkly. She gets a total of two feet out the door when she runs smack into Amanda who is holding up a pair of handcuffs.

"Actually Miss Southerlyn, I think we are as caught up as we should be."

Serena's eyes widen and she slowly begins to back away from the detective only to run into Olivia who has stealthily appeared behind her.

"Going somewhere?" the elder detective asks raising an eyebrow.

Serena scowls and turns back to Alex who is now stepping out of her office. "You knew they were out here didn't you?"

Alex shrugs and puts her hands in her jacket pockets. "Maybe I did…maybe I didn't."

"Well, would you look at that, little ol' Rena didn't get her way for once." Casey coos teasingly from where she and Abbie are leaning against the opposite wall.

Serena's demeanor quickly changes into last ditch effort mode and she quickly approaches Abbie.

"Baby, you can't let them do this to me." she pleads placing her hand on the taller brunette's cheek.

Abbie scowls and shoves Serena away from her. "Save it. You don't love me remember? Why should I do anything for you? If you ask me, you had all of this coming."

Serena's face contorts back into a dark scowl as she feels Amanda slipping the handcuffs on her wrists.

"You can't do this to me! Abbie do something! I swear to god, let me out of these things! Abbie!"

Amanda rolls her eyes as she leads the ranting blonde down the hallway. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, if you're going to talk this much in the car, you and I are going to have some serious problems."

The group listens as Serena continues to bicker with Amanda until the two are out of earshot. No one knows what to say, and it shows on all of their faces.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think that I actually feel bad for Jennifer…" Casey says rubbing her neck.

Alex nods her head and folds her arms. "I know…Serena was just manipulating her and using her for her sick game, and Jennifer was vulnerable enough to allow her to do so. It's actually pretty sad once you think about it."

"Well, judging by everything that we've just heard, and actually were able to record, I can almost promise you that Serena's going to be going away for a very long time. And I've got a feeling that Petrovsky isn't going to be too forgiving on this one." Olivia says as she pictures the judge's reaction to the case.

All eyes then turn to Abbie who is silently staring at the floor. She feels the others' eyes on her, and answers their question without any of them having to voice it.

"I'll be fine…I really don't want to talk about it right now." she murmurs not looking away from the spot on the floor she's been focusing on.

The other woman nod, respecting Abbie's request for dismissal. After a small silence, Alex heaves a great sigh and runs a shaky hand through her hair.

"God, that saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' is ringing through my head right now. I just didn't think that Serena was capable of all of that."

Olivia shrugs and shoves her hands in her pockets. "I bet none of us did, but that goes to show, how those close to us sometimes aren't who they always turn out to be."

**:) gotcha. Bet ya didn't see that coming. Leave a review? **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, so this is the end, aheehehee. Hope you enjoy! **

"So in addition to all that, they charged her with attempted murder?"

"Yeah, seeing as she told Jennifer to go and kill you in exchange for her medication, it falls on her hands. Just as I predicted, she's going to be going away for a very long time."

Alex nods and moves her salad around with her fork. She still can't believe that her so called 'best friend' was orchestrating her entire demise. It's simply unbelievable.

It just doesn't feel right to the three attorneys and two detectives that they are actually missing the other piece of their group of six lunch dates. The thought is actually unnerving to all of them that while they were sitting there laughing about the joys of life, Serena would be going over everything about them that she despises.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't see Serena functioning well in prison." Amanda murmurs as she takes a bite of her own food.

"She's going to completely fall apart, either that or find someone else to manipulate." Casey adds on.

All eyes turn to Abbie, who once again has literally not said much of anything. No one can recall the last time that she's ever been this quiet.

"Abbie, are you alright? You haven't eaten anything, and you've been quiet this entire time." Alex says concerned.

Abbie shrugs as she continues to stare blankly into the patterns of the table.

Casey purses her lips and stands up from her chair. "C'mon…up." she says kicking Abbie's chair to make the brunette stand.

Abbie sighs as she stands up from her seat and follows Casey outside of the restaurant, knowing that she has a talk coming her way.

"Abbie, I'm starting to get worried. You won't speak to anyone, you don't eat anything, it's just like you aren't yourself anymore." Casey says voicing her concerns for her best friend.

Abbie folds her arms and leans against the wall of the building. "I'm just really hurting right now, okay? I have found out that the love of my life, and the woman I would die for, never really loved me; I know you don't expect me to be okay after something like that."

The older woman's tone of voice tugs on Casey's heart, and it actually hurts her to see her best friend in pain. She wishes that there was something she could do to make it all go away.

"I'm so sorry that this happened. You know that you can lean on me, and I will always be here for you, whenever you need me." she offers gently.

Abbie nods her head and hugs herself. "That really means a lot, thanks…Casey, just know that you have a wonderful woman with you, I know that for a fact. Hold Alex close to you, and hold on to her for as long as you possibly can, if not longer. She's a one in a million woman, and not everyone can find that."

Casey nods and stands still for a moment before she moves forward and wraps Abbie into a hug. A hug that is not only needed, but gladly returned.

"So what are your plans now that all of this crazy shit is over?" Abbie asks curiously.

Casey shrugs and nervously rubs the back of her neck. "I dunno…start over?"

* * *

**Starting Over **

"Casey, if we are where I think you've taken me…" Alex starts as Casey continues to lead her blindfolded to a location that is unknown to her.

Casey chuckles as she continues to listen to Alex whine and try to get her to take off the blindfold early. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk way too much?"

"And has anyone ever told you that you can be a nuisance?" Alex retorts quickly.

Casey rolls her eyes as she continues to lead Alex by hand to where she plans on taking her. One would think that she would be used to Alex's version of question and answer, which consists of 'I'll ask a question and you are required to answer it'.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off." Casey says, giggling at how not even a second before she finished her sentence Alex was already clawing at the blindfold.

Alex gasps as she finds them standing on a beach; the very same beach that Casey had brought her to on their very first date. She glances around and finds a small candlelight dinner for two and she gasps again as she realizes that everything is set up like that very first date.

"Casey oh my god, this….this was our first date." Alex says as she starts to tear up.

Casey nods and smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, I just…I want us to get back to the way we were, and I want this to be what signifies us starting over."

Alex smiles broadly and she actually doesn't know what to say. She can't even express into words at how much her heart has swelled in probably less than three seconds.

Casey sees that she's rendered Alex completely speechless, and she deems that it is the most perfect moment. She swallows thickly and takes one of Alex's hands in her own.

"U-um…there's also another reason that I brought us back here, but it was indeed to signify new beginnings with us, and that's just what I want; a new beginning. I actually had a whole thing that I had written out, but I think it'll be better if I just speak from the heart so here goes." Casey takes in a deep breath before she finds the courage to continue. "I love you so much sometimes it actually hurts. I'm so glad that I have the most perfect, beautiful, intelligent woman in my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I know that we've hit some rough parts in our relationship, and for that I am truly sorry. I took your love for granted, and now I realize in full, that your love, and your affection is something that I never ever want to lose. I want to make things right with us, and I told you that I will gladly spend all of eternity trying to do that, because of how much I love you." she pauses as she then takes the time so get down on one knee. "So…Alexandra Cabot, would you please do me the honor, of marrying me, and becoming my wife?"

Alex's facial expression is unreadable for a moment, and it looks like she's in shock. For a moment Casey wonders if something is wrong, but she soon gets her answer when she feels Alex crashing into her, and crashing their lips together as they fall back on to the sand.

"So is that a yes?" she asks chuckling once Alex breaks the kiss.

"It's more than a yes." Alex replies as she allows Casey to slip the ring on her finger. She pauses for a moment before pulling her new fiancée into another heated kiss. Despite everything they've gone through; the betrayal, the heartache, the injuries, they know life will always be perfect, as long as they continue to have each other.

**Ah, alas, another story complete. I hope you guys enjoyed, even though it did have several heart stopping moments, but that's all the realisms of life. I can almost bet that none of you would have figured out that Serena was going to be the real villain in this one. I pulled a good one there! **

**As always, I enjoy writing for you guys and I'm glad that you all enjoy reading my stories. You're all what keeps me going. **

**Don't forget, still taking ideas, requests or anything that anyone would like to throw out there, and I'll give it a look over and who knows, maybe your idea could be my next story? **

**To be honest, I got a request saying that I should write a Law and Order version of the Avengers. Now that is something strange, and has never been done…ever, and I think that the person was just trying to give me a good laugh. Although, I do think that Alex as Iron Man or Woman or whatever would be super sexy. **

**Anyway, once again, for the very last time on Game of Obsession, Leave a review! **


End file.
